La maldición del rey dragón
by LKi
Summary: Kahoko Tsukimori es descendiente de un clan antiguo de exterminadores y poderosos sacerdotes, pese a que ella no lleva esta vida, su destino está ligado a una antigua maldición en el reino Oculto. "Al cumplirse los tres mil años, el rey volverá para llevarse a la hija de quien lo traiciono y ofrecer su sangre en sacrificio, de este modo los malditos descansarán en paz". O.C
1. Sueños

_"Nuestra vida, cuando empieza, no es realmente nuestra, sino la continuación de la historia de otro._

 _-Cuento #13_

 _._

Capitulo 0. Sueños.

.

Desde que era niña la sensación de caer era habitual en mis sueños, la primera vez no estaba segura si era un sueño o si estaba sucediendo realmente, el vértigo paralizo mi cuerpo y la oscuridad nublaba todo raciocinio, poco a poco un leve murmullo alertaba mis sentidos, el eco de las olas se escuchaba a la lejanía y un pequeño rayo de luz se vislumbraba en las profundidades de aquella realidad.

.

Al comienzo no entendía el sin fin de imágenes que me mostraba, distinguía las sombras de personas que jamás había visto, situaciones las cuales apenas y lograba comprender, lo único claro en ese momento eran los paisajes que me rodeaba, primero fue una hermosa playa, el océano era de un azul profundo bordeado por un pequeño puerto, un templo, un risco y una isla a la lejanía, luego una ciudad antigua, de edificaciones altas muy parecidas a las del antiguo Kyoto, un corredor que conectaba a un templo y en el otro extremo un majestuoso edificio de color terracota, por último el pasaje me llevaba a un bosque de montañas altas, muy parecidas a mi ciudad natal, todo aquello era tan irreal que no podía pertenecer a este mundo.

.

Con el paso de los años se integró la voz de una mujer que comenzó a narrarme historias y aquellas sombras comenzaron a convertirse en neblina que día a día esclarecían, si bien, no lograba verlos en su totalidad me daba una idea de sus aspectos.

.

Hace un par de meses el sueño cambio y me mostró una ceremonia, la cual auguraba el principio o tal vez el final de una maldición.

.

* * *

.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, esta historia lleva bastante tiempo en mi cabeza, así que decidí publicarlo, en el próximo capitulo sabrán de quien hablo y de q va la historia.

Espero sea de su agrado y me encantaría leer sus comentarios.

Prox. Capitulo Caída.

Atte. Leyla


	2. Caida

Capítulo 1 "Caida"

"Volví a caer, era tan común que me dejé llevar."

El silencio que inundó el vagón se volvió sepulturas, los vellos de mi brazo se erizaron y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, la temperatura disminuyó considerablemente en cuestión de segundos, antes la temperatura rondaba los 24°, sentía la presencia de un ayakashi pero no lograba encontrarlo, este no era el recibimiento que esperaba pero estas tierras estaban muy alejadas de toda civilización, era la única pasajera en el tren de *Tadami y era más que obvio que "ellos" venían a darme la bienvenida

\- Muéstrate quien quiera que seas_ amenace con firmeza.

A pesar de no seguir el legado de la familia Tsukimori, conocía las técnicas para sellar o purificar a los demonios, siempre odié la vida que seguía el clan, te convertías en un exterminador o te dedicabas a la vida en el templo como sacerdote, la hermana de mi padre era una poderosa Miko y quería que siguiera sus paso, pero nunca fui seguidora de uno u otro, así que hui en cuanto tuve la edad suficiente al "mundo superficial", que era la forma en que mi familia llamaba al mundo exterior, provoque la ira de mi padre y fui exiliada, sin embargo, fuera a donde fuera llevaba en las venas el estigma de la familia y por más que no lo quisiera "ellos" siempre querrían mi sangre.

El entorno comenzó a girar, mi atacante aún no mostraba la cara, estaba encerrándome en un hueco de tiempo, antes de que lograra su cometido, materialice una daga espiritual y corte la barrera, volviendo a la superficie del tren.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba Tsukimori , pero no lo suficiente para vencerme, caerás como lo hicieron los otros que llevan tu sangre.

Apenas estaba asimilando sus palabras cuando se abalanzo sobre mí, por milésimas esquive su ataque  
-¿De qué hablas?_ grite mientras comenzábamos a pelear, era rápido y mi falta de practica me estaba haciendo un blanco fácil, nunca fui buena en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo pero logre acertar un golpe profundo en uno de sus brazos, la sangre comenzó a brotar incapacitándolo por segundos, tenía que ir hacia la maleta y sacar los talismanes que siempre cargo, apenas y tuve oportunidad de alcanzar uno cuando sentí el golpe seco en la espalda haciéndome caer.

-Nuestra venganza se completará con tu muerte, han asesinado a tantos hermanos que la última Tsukimori debe morir.

Sus palabras me dejaron momentáneamente paralizadas haciendo que tomara ventaja y volviera a golpearme, por un momento deje de ver y sentí que algo se rompía, no podía morir, no en ese lugar, necesitaba llegar a casa, no sé de dónde saque fuerza, me gire y lance el talismán pegándose a su pecho y en el acto el aro de fuego lo rodeo.

En ese instante las demás presencias se hicieron presentes rodeándome, estaba lastimada, mis talismanes no servían para asesinarlos y no creía tener la suficiente fuerza para volver a materializar un arma espiritual.

Antes de que me atacaran el hueco de tiempo se volvió hacer presente y dejé de sentir el piso sobre mis pies y comencé a descender.

La sensación de ser succionada hizo que el sabor amargo de la sangre se intensificara en mi boca, me hundía en una especie de líquido, que por un momento me asfixio, creí que moriría ahogada, volvía a caer y como en mis sueños deje que me llevara a la deriva.

Estaba a punto de perder la razón cuando la voz de mis sueños comenzó a hablar_ No puedes morir, aún hay cosas que debes hacer, es momento de que cumplas tu misión.

De pronto una intensa luz me cegó por completo, para de pronto arrojarme a un bosque, antes de que mi cuerpo impactara contra el suelo alcance a tomar control de el y logre caer sobre mis pies, pude ser consciente de que mi atacante caía a un estanque, registre mi entorno y este definitivamente no era *Okuaizu, había un enorme roble torcido cubriendo un edificio muy similar a una taberna, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y el dolor en mi brazo se intensifico, antes de que me diera tiempo de asimilar todo, escuche un grito agudo, gire hacia el estanque y el demonio estaba a punto de atacar a una niña de cabello negro, antes de que este se alimentara corrí hacia ella empujándola y pateando al demonio en el brazo lastimado, provocando que el impulso nos arrojará al estanque.

Como acto reflejo cogí a la niña en brazos y salí rápido antes de volver a ser atacadas.

-Esa cosa te paraliza si tienes miedo, se alimenta de…_ le dije a la pequeña mientras la veía a los ojos de un impresionante color amatista, me sorprendió ver un pequeño cuernito en su cabeza, esta no era una niña humana, era una...

-Ai_ escuché el grito de una mujer, al girar vi que esta corría hacia donde estaba, parecía como si estuviera frente a una aparición, era la chica de mis sueños, me aturdió verla que no pude reaccionar_ Ai, ai estas bien pequeña_ decía mientras nos alcanzaba, la niña le respondía algo pero no lograba distinguir sus palabras, estaba completamente en shock_ gracias, muchas gracias por rescatarla_ parpadee intentando que mi cerebro reaccionara, era ella, la misma chica, apenas estaba regresando al presente cuando sentí la presencia del demonio con intenciones de atacarnos.

-Cuidado_ grite mientras las apartada, con la poca fuerza que tenía logre crear un arco y lance una flecha haciéndolo caer.

El mareo se intensificó y comencé a perder fuerza, sentí una cantidad enorme de ayakashis a mis espaldas logré girar y comencé a distinguirlos, no sé si era el dolor, la pérdida de sangre o si algo extraño había en el ambiente, pero en ese momento las sombras, las figuras que en sueños estaban cubiertas por neblina se encontraban frente mío, eran tan claros que si estiraba la mano podría tocarlos, estos a diferencia de mis sueños los veía en su totalidad, un hombre de cabello negro, piel extremadamente pálida, ojos de un rojo carmesí y un par de cuernos encabezaba el grupo, a su espalda un chico de cabello blanco y túnica blanca lo seguía, un par de tengus y así sucesivamente el desfile de ayakashis comenzó a juntarse, los que más llamaron mi atención fueron el kitsune y el komainu, los guardianes del templo, la mayoría de las historias que narraba la voz en sueños era sobre ellos, el templo, la extensa playa, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese lugar acababa mostrándomelos, jamás imaginé que aquella siluetas se tratara de ayakashis.

Como acto reflejo cubrí a las chicas que estaban a mis espaldas.

-No se preocupen, yo las protegeré_ antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa, la neblina cubrió mis ojos y volví a sumergirme en las profundidades de la oscuridad, a lo lejos escuchaba murmullos, voces, a pesar de estar rodeada de ayakashis no sentí miedo, una nueva voz, muy diferente a la que solía hablarme pronuncio a lo lejos, "El Rey Dragón te espera, no demores" y como si apagaran el interruptor, deje de escuchar y sentir.

Fin Caída


	3. Visitas

Capítulo 2 "Visitas"

El último mes habían sido caótico, si se puede decir de alguna forma, la cantidad de preparativos para la reunión que se daría la próxima semana estaba superando a todos y lo peor es que no se detenían las actividades en la posada, Ginji como el joven maestro pasaba todo el día con Odanna , y este último iba y venía de reuniones a Youto, escasamente nos habíamos visto dos veces desde que se anunció que el Tenji-Ya sería la cede de este año de los 8 Hachiyos de Kakuriyo.

Flor de Luna iba viento en popa, el restorán había adquirido popularidad entre los Ayakashis, los días eran ajetreados con un ir y venir, en mi tiempo en el reino aparente, nunca me sentí tan feliz como me siento ahora, por extraño que pareciera el Tenji-Ya se volvió mi hogar y difícilmente podría alejarme.

La relación que tenía con Odanna creció con el pasar de los días, hubo situaciones que nos pusieron a prueba, pero logramos superarlos y ahora nuestro compromiso era real y no solo una deuda por pagar era tan dichosa que no cabía de la felicidad.

En estos días mis acompañantes era Chibi y Ai, esa pequeña que logro encontrar el balance perfecto para poder crear su propia identidad, dejando ver a una hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos amatista, la perfecta combinación de Odanna y mío.

"Nuestro primer fruto de amor" _ decía Odanna para molestarme, aunque para ser franca, me gustaba más de lo que él pensaba que dijera que Ai era nuestra hija, al final ella es fruto de la combinación de nuestro poder espiritual.

Aoi san_ decía la pequeña niña_ ¿Cuándo veremos a Odanna sama o a Ginji san, Ai se aburre mucho sin ellos?

-Ellos vendrán pronto, recuerda que la próxima semana estarán más ocupados así que no debemos molestarlo.

Aún era temprano pero el primer cliente entro por la puerta

-Bienvenidos_ corrió a recibirlos

-Hola pequeña, buenas tardes_ distinguí la voz de Hatori y me asomé por la barra

Orio-ya había llegado antes de lo que estaba previsto, Ranmaru, Hatori y Tokihiko, me saludaban desde la entrada

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos_ dijo Tokihiko

-Bienvenidos por favor pasen_ dije mientras caminaba a la entrada

-¿AOI YA VISTE? Tiene orejas de perro, es un Señor Perro, es un señor perro, Aoi_ la pequeña Ai se había colgado de Ranmaru y este soportaba su peso con un brazo mientras veía a la pequeña extrañado

-Ai, no te cuelgues de Ranmaru por favor.

Recibí a mis amigos y preparé platillos especiales para la ocasión, mientras lo hacía nos pusimos al día de los últimos acontecimientos, un poco más tarde recibí a Matsuda sama y a todos los Tengus por lo que Flor de luna estaba prácticamente lleno, al paso de las horas uno a uno se fue despidiendo hasta que de nuevo quedo vacía, solo un cansado chibi dormía sobre la barra y la pequeña Ai me ayudaba a limpiar los últimos platos

La pequeña bostezo y se despidió para irse a dormir, estaba a punto de caminar al anexo cuando escuche que alguien entraba

-Lo siento ya hemos ce..._ no logre completar la palabra, cuando un par de brazos me envolvían

-He vuelto_ pronuncio Odanna mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla

-Pensé que te vería hasta mañana _ dije sorprendida mientras acariciaba su rostro

-No podía pasar un día más sin verte_ y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo me beso

Sentir el calor de sus labios y la protección de sus brazos me hacían sentir plena y feliz

\- ¿Has cenado? _ pregunte mientras acariciaba su nariz con la mía

-Si, antes de salir comí algo_ guardo silencio mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, acerco sus labios a mi oreja y soplo levemente haciéndome reír por el toque_ he escuchado que hoy has tenido la visita de otros hachiyos

-Puede que, por la tarde, Ranmaru y Matsuda sama estuvieron por aquí_ dio un largo suspiro mientras volvía abrazarme_ parecido no agradarle su visita, ninguno volvió hablar, de pronto tomo mi mano y me guio a las afueras de flor de luna, ambos nos sentamos en el borde de la entrada

-Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero la reunión fue demasiada larga_ con la luz de la luna pude notar la preocupación en su rostro

-Sucedió algo malo_ pregunte, tardó en responder, estaba decidiendo entre decirme o no_ soy tu esposa y debo estar al tanto de las preocupaciones de mi esposo, eso hacen las buenas esposas_ logre arrancarle una sonrisa y giro el rostro hacia el cielo

-No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar decir que eres mi esposa_ intentaba cambiar de tema por lo que no lo presione

-Si tan malo es no tienes que decirme_ mis palabras parecieron sorprenderle

-No, no es eso, solo que se habló de algo y me inquieta

No entendía a qué se refería, por más que le daba vueltas no lograba comprender que pudo haber ocurrido en la capital para que lo tuviera en ese estado

-Es por la reunión de la próxima semana, paso algo que no se pueda resolver_ deduje_ si se necesita hacer más sabes que puedo ayudar en...

-Shuu_ silencio mis labios con su dedo_ No Aoi, no es nada de eso, todo lo que has hecho con los empleados en Tenjin-Ya es más de lo que puedo esperar de mi amada esposa Ogro_ dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello

\- ¿Entonces?_ no entendía su preocupación

-No es algo malo_ volvió a decir después de unos minutos_ este año se cumplen tres mil años de la desaparición del Reino del Rey Dragon

\- ¿Y eso es malo?_ volví a preguntar

-No, pero hay una antigua leyenda que narra la caída del gran Rey Dragon y la maldición que dejo en las tierras del Sur

-Pero acaso no por eso se lleva a cabo la ceremonia cada 100 años con Umi-bouzu? _ pregunte

-La ceremonia es para que la destrucción sea retenida, pero las tierras siguen estando malditas

Medite un minuto sus palabras, la única forma de que él estuviera preocupado era porque me vi involucrada en la ceremonia

-¿Crees que algo malo me ocurra?

-¿QUÉ COSAS DICES AOI? Claro que no_ parecía confundido_ al parecer ninguna de mis suposiciones era correctas_ esto no tiene que ver contigo, aunque si lo pienso, puede que me empiece a preocupar por ti_.

-No te burles de mi_ dije refunfuñada_ en tal caso, si esa maldición es en las tierras del sur el preocupado debería ser Ranmaru, no tú.

-En eso tienes razón, pero como Hachiyo, lo que sucede en otras tierras además de las propias nos incumbe a todos en el reino

Volvimos a estar en silencio, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas, el cansancio me estaba venciendo, por inercia bostece y me recargue en él

-Debes estar cansada, te pediría que me acompañaras a Tenji-Ya pero mañana debo madrugar, hoy descansa en flor de luna con Ai, mañana después de la reunión que tengo con Byakuya prometo pasar la tarde con ustedes_ beso mi frente y me sonrió_ Te amo_ pronuncio mientras volvía a besarme

-Yo te amo más_ respondí mientras nos separábamos, me acompaño adentro, espero a que entrara y se fue, me dio la impresión de que había dicho algo más pero no estaba segura.

Me recosté al lado de Ai y caí en un profundo sueño

No sé si era a causa del cansancio o de la plática que había tenido con Odanna, tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, a las afueras del templo del Rey Dragon logre distinguir a una chica vestida de sacerdotisa, no le veía el rostro solo su espalda, tenía el cabello singularmente corto, las partes más largas de su cabello se mecían con la ventisca que soplaba, llevaba un rosario en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un par de pergaminos, la imagen cambio y de pronto la misma chica pendía del risco mientras la sombras la atacaban, quise correr ayudarla o gritar pero por más que quisiera estaba inmovilizada, ni mis pies y mi voz me respondían, la escena cambio y en un segundo ambas caíamos, a pesar de lo notorio de sus heridas ella me abrazaba mientras decía_ No temas, yo te protegeré.

La luz de la mañana fue lo que me despertó, me levante mareada y aun sentía el vértigo de la caída, voltee a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que Ai ya se había levantado, fui por un vaso con agua y me cambie, aquello era solo un sueño por lo que no debía darle tantas vueltas, estaba por salir a buscar a Ai cuando comenzó a temblar, desde mi llegada al reino Oculto jamás había sucedido, me resguarde en la esquina de la barra, el movimiento fue intenso pero corto, apenas me estaba componiendo cuando escuché el grito de Ai, sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella, pero mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, una chica que no conocía, golpeaba a una criatura que estaba a punto de atacarlas, ambas cayeron al estanque pero casi al instante ella se recompuso y saco a la niña del agua

-Ai_ grite desde flor de Luna_ la chica poso sus ojos en los míos y pude notar que se quedó paralizada, corrí hacia ellas, tal vez estuvieran lastimadas, al acercarme note que ella sangraba, _ Ai, Ai estas bien pequeña_ tenía miedo de que esa cosa la hubiera lastimado también.

-Estoy bien Aoi, esta chica me ha salvado_ confirme que no estaba herida

-Gracias, muchas gracias por rescatarla_ ella no pareció escuchar mis palabras, dejo a la niña en mis brazos y se giró hacia la criatura que venía atacarnos, jamás había visto a tal espectro, como desee tener el abanico del tengu para alejarlo, pero ella no sé cómo, de su brazo izquierdo irradio energía de color azul, dibujo la forma de un arco en el aire y en un parpadeo se materializo, parecía estar hecho de un leve fuego azul, en su mano ya había una flecha que tiro hacia nuestro atacante, provocando que este comenzara arden y cayera a nuestro lado.

Distinguí a los demás venir

-Aoi_ escuchaba la voz de odanna que se acercaba a grandes pasos, la chica se puso en posición de defensa protegiéndonos a Ai y a mi_ quise decirle que no había problema que ellos eran amigos, giro levemente el rostro y me hablo

-No se preocupen, yo las protegeré_ en el acto callo inconsciente a mis pies, en ese momento pude notar las graves heridas que tenía.

Odanna me alejo de ella como si el cuerpo de la chica le quemara

-Espera, ella nos ha salvado, no es mala_ le decía mientras intentaba regresar a su lado

-No sabemos cómo es que atravesó a este reino, acaso no lo vez, es peligrosa_ mientras volvía a cogerme del brazo

-¡¿Te parece peligrosa?!_ le dije incrédula mientras señalaba a la chica que comenzaba a desangrarse, quise correr ayudarla_ ella es como yo, es una humana_ sentí que aflojaba su mano y me soltaba

Mientras logre ver como Sasuke incapacitaba al ente, este estaba mal herido, pero no tanto como la chica, pedí ayuda a Ginji para que la lleváramos a Flor de Luna, pero este la veía intensamente y no parecía tener intenciones de ayudarme, algo que yo no podía ver hacia que ninguno de ellos se acercara. De pronto la voz de Akatsuki rompió el silencio en el que nos sumergimos

-Pero qué demonios, como es posible que una Tsukimori atravesara la barrera_ grito con odio, me dio la impresión de que la atacaría en cualquier momento

-Detente Akatsuki_ le dije antes de que hiciera algo_ ella me salvo la vida y la de Ai, no es mala

No entendía la razón de tanto odio hacia la chica

\- ¿Que esa salvo a Ai?, eso es imposible

-Pero es cierto Akatsuki, ella me salvo_ volteo incrédulo a ver a la pequeño como si sus palabras fueran mentiras

-Está en su sangre asesinar a los Ayakashi, es a lo único que se dedican esos mal nacidos, es una maldita exterminadora, una Tsukimori

-Pero ¿cómo sabes eso?, ¡no puedes saberlo! _ comencé a desesperarme ella moriría si no hacía nada para detener la hemorragia de su brazo

No me había dado cuenta, pero alrededor nuestro estaba esparcido un bolso de viaje, una maleta y un portafolio abierto, el viento comenzó a soplar y un sinfín de dibujos comenzaron a salir esparciéndose por los alrededores, muchos de ellos eran hermosas acuarelas, al recoger una pude distinguir con asombro que se trataba de la entraba principal del Tenji-Ya, y en una esquina firmaba como Kahoko, su credencial de estudiante estaba volteada así que la tome y leí "Universidad de Tokio, carrera de Arte, Tsukimori Kahoko"_ solté la tarjeta y voltee a ver a la chica que posiblemente tenia los minutos contados

Fin. Visitas


	4. Llegada

Capítulo 3 "Llegada

.

 _"Querida Kahoko, ha pasado largo tiempo desde que recibiste mi última carta, ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña, que dice la universidad? Muchas gracias por las pinturas que me enviaste, son realmente hermosas, me encantaría tenerlas visibles, pero sabes cómo es mi hermano y el abuelo..._ _Bueno no hablemos de cosas que sé que te harán enojar, últimamente he soñado contigo y algo me inquieta, ¿sigues teniendo los mismos sueños, ya te han revelado algo o siguen siendo sombras? Me preocupas Kahoko, sé que puedes cuidarte sola, si tan solo pudiera... no sé cómo expresarlo, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías, quiero que me prometas que siempre cargaras los pergaminos y aunque sé que lo odies, si la situación lo amerita mátalos, "ellos no se detendrán", si solo los purificas tarde o temprano encontraran la forma de llegar a ti y no dudaran en asesinarte._ _Te amo mi pequeña, daría lo que fuera porque regreses, pronto se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de purificación y me encantaría que estuvieras aquí._ _Te ama tu tía Hitomi"_

 _._

 **"Kahoko, sé que esto es repentino, tu tía cayo enferma y eres la única con el poder suficiente para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, si fuera de otro modo ten por seguro que no acudiría a ti, recuerda que tu obligación como mi primogénita es cumplir con la tradición y llevar acabo la ceremonia de purificación, te envió los billetes de ida y vuelta. Si amas a tu tía demuéstralo y ven.** **-Tsukimori Ryusei**

 **.**

La caligrafía de ambos era hermosa, los trazos de mi tía eran curvos y suaves mientras los de mi padre eran rígidos y rectos, era un tanto extraño que fueran gemelos, me preguntaba si les costaba mucho trabajo bajar al pueblo y hacer una llamada, me causaba conflicto que en pleno siglo XXI siguieran enviando cartas por correo, sabía que era pedir mucho que enviaran un e-mail o se compraran un celular, en fin, parecía que creían pertenecían a otra época, si bien era cierto que Tadami era una ciudad rural esto era exagerar. La diferencia de una carta y la otra era de una semana, me comunique con el viejo Sato que era la persona más cercana al templo y afirmo la enfermedad de mi tía, sin embargo, nadie había bajado a la ciudad, habían pasado casi 6 años desde que deje la casa y de buenas a primera tener que volver a verlos no era de mi agrado, en este tiempo solo había visto a mi tía, que cada año venía. No tenía muchas elecciones o más bien no las tenía, podría reusarme a ir, pero eso sería ser malagradecida con ella, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Ka_ho_ chan, ¿es verdad lo que dicen por ahí?_ uno de mis compañeros de clase se acercó

-Se dicen muchas cosas, pero ¿qué es esta vez? _ dije mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo.

-Que la hija prodiga regresa al hogar_ pronuncio burlón, mientras me quitaba el cigarrillo de la mano y lo tiraba_ aun no puedo creer que hayas crecido en un templo, eres todo lo contrario a lo que se espera de una aprendiz se sacerdotisa.

-Deja de molestar Kio, ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

-El profesor me pidió que cubriera tus horas del próximo mes, ¿es cierto, regresas al templo Tsukimori?

-Mi tía enfermó y me pidieron que fuera_ pronuncie mientras volvía a sacar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla

-Deja de fumar Kahoko, no se ve bien que una mujer fume_ lo ignore e inhalé el tabaco y lo exhale

-Déjame en paz_ sin decir más, di media vuelta y caminé hacia los dormitorios del campus

No tenía que saber que era una forma de esconder el olor de mi sangre de los "otros" _ había uno cerca y aunque era débil no quería tener ningún altercado.

Con el paso de los días la ansiedad creció y la noche antes de mi partida, soñé algo complemente diferente, una chica ayudaba a recolectar objetos para llevar a cabo una ceremonia, ella al final preparo los alimentos que se ofrecerían como ofrenda, la chica de cabello castaño vestía un hermoso yukata de colores amarillos y verdes, sus ojos eran de un bonito color amatista, ella era nueva en mis sueños y que fuera tan clara era algo nuevo, de algún modo era la conexión de todo lo que por años soñé, era la clave y cuándo llegará al templo se lo diría a mi tía, tal vez ella pudiera resolver este enigma.

El recorrido de Tokio a la prefectura de Fukushima era largo y tedioso, estaba cansada, sé que en algún momento me quede dormida en el último trayecto, era la única pasajera y el leve sonido de vagón me arrullo, el sueño o más bien una pesadilla llego a mi mente, estaba siendo atacada por un ayakashi, este me sumergió en un agujero que provoco que casi muriera ahogada, de pronto llegaba a un mundo lleno de los otros, era tan real, tan vivido, que por un momento sentí miedo.

Deseaba despertar, pero sentía la cabeza pesada y por más que quisiera abrir los ojos me era imposible, pronto llegaría a la estación y debía bajar antes de que el tren llegara al siguiente pueblo, mis parpados me pesaban, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, quise estirar mis brazos, pero un intenso dolor me recorrió además que sentí mi cuerpo sujeto de alguna forma, poco a poco la realidad me golpeo como un balde de agua fría, abrí los ojos esperando ver por la ventana el hermoso paisaje de verano sobre el rio Tama, sin embargo, lo que vi era algo completamente diferente, estaba dentro de una... ¿celda?, no estaba segura, la arquitectura era tradicional, estaba recostada sobre un futon, alcanzaba a ver el tatami, una mesa baja y un par de escaleras, en la esquina reconocí mi bolso de viaje y la maleta, _¿Cómo fue que eso llego hasta aquí?

Quise sentarme, pero algo sujetaba mi cuerpo que impedía que me levantara, de algún modo estaba sellada, deje que mi cuerpo volviera a relajarse para encontrar el punto donde se encontraba la energía del sello, jamás había visto tal conjuro, estaba rodeada de hilos espirituales que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, todos se conectaban en mi pecho, si lograba quemar el sello principal los demás caerían y podría levantare, debía ser precavida a pesar de que era un sello complicado "ellos" seguramente pusieron algún tipo de trampa, con mi mano izquierda toque uno de los hilos espirituales y este se aflojo un poco, si lograba tocar los suficientes, salir y poner algo en mi lugar sin destruir el sello principal podría escapar. Tarde en lograr mi cometido, estuve a punto de quemar todos los hilos a causa de mi brazo que aún estaba muy lastimado y no lograba controlar todo el poder.

Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, pero el dolor de mi brazo era el más fuerte, habían tratado mis heridas y estás aún estaban sanando, quien quiera que fueran me querían con vida, desconocía su propósito y no iba a quedarme a averiguarlo. Me cambié el yukata por algo de mi ropa, afuera sentía la presencia de tres ayakashis, no estaban cerca pero aun así debía ser cuidadosa, me colgué el bolso y saqué los talismanes y un cigarrillo, no sabía si funcionaria, pero tenía que ocultar mi olor de alguna forma, el estómago se me revolvió y ocupe toda mi fuerza para no vomitar, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y mi estómago me exigía algo de alimento.

Me senté un momento para recuperarme del mareo y el malestar estomacal, inspeccioné el lugar, habían venido a verme seguido, encontré artículos de aseo e incluso sobre una de las mesas pude ver un par de bolitas de arroz, me acerque y parecían estar frescas, mi estomago me gruñía, tome una bolita y la olfateé, no parecía envenenadas y no expedía ningún tipo de maleficio, le di una pequeña mordida, su sabor era demasiado insípido, muy simple para mi gusto, tenía un pequeño sabor dulzón, definitivamente era comida de ayakashis. Comí las bolitas sobrantes y esto aplaco por un momento el malestar.

Corrí la puerta y al parecer estaba amaneciendo, la bruma de la mañana sería mi aliada, conjure un talismán y lo pegue en la puerta, mi energía era baja y con suerte creerían que aún estaba dentro, esperaba que mi olor no me delatara.

Caminé por una senda que bajaba, me topé con un par de pozos de aguas termales, y luego un camino de árboles de bambú, al final de aquel pasillo se abría una especie de jardín.

-Miauuu. Una niña humana, miauuu

Me sobresalté al escuchar aquellas palabras, salí del camino principal y me oculté entre los arboles de bambú.

-Miauuu, que nos trajiste, miauuuu

-Otra niña humana, miauuu, ¿eres amiga de la señorita Aoi?

Al darme la vuelta me tope con una cantidad grande de gatitos de tubo, eran seres de poca energía espiritual y por ende inofensivos, de niña había encontrado un nido y solía jugar con ellos, sin embargo, mi padre al enterarse los hizo desaparecer.

Ellos se acercaban por comida, tal vez ellos fueran igual, recordé que había comprado un par de pokis en la estación, rebusqué en mi bolso y encontré la caja, abrí la bolsa, comí un palito y les ofrecí a ellos.

-¿Quieren?

-Miauuuuu, gracias_ corearon en grupo mientras le entregaba un pedacito a cada uno_ el señor Byakuya o la señorita Aoi nunca nos han dado esto.

El nombre de la chica llamo mi atención, sabía que eran seres agradecidos y si les preguntaba posiblemente responderían a mis preguntas.

-¿Quién es Aoi, es la otra chica humana y que es este lugar? _ tenía que saber si la mujer de mis sueños era de mí misma especie y donde me encontraba, estaba segura que este lugar no era ninguno que yo conociera en Japón.

De pronto todos comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Es la esposa del nuestro señor Ogro

-Ella es como tu

-Siempre nos trae rica comida, y viene a jugar con nosotros

-Estas en el Tenjin-ya, en el portal del Ogro

\- ¿La esposa de un Ogro, en el que? _ no entendía ni una de sus palabras, jamás en mi vida había escuchado tales disparates

-Estas en kakuriyo

Sentí el frenesí de mi corazón, de niña había oído hablar de este lugar, entre los clanes de exterminadores se decía que los ayakashis vivían en un reino diferente al humano, estos robaban a mujeres para ser devoradas por ellos, el clan Tsukimori nació a raíz de una historia como esta, pero siempre creí que eran antiguas leyendas, cuentos, jamás pensé que tal lugar existiera. Tenía que salir lo antes posible.

A lo lejos escuche un silbido, en el clan era la señal que se daba si se encontraba a un ayashaki, aquí no debía ser muy diferente, posiblemente ya se habían dado cuenta de mi ausencia

-Debo irme, ¿conocen una forma de salir sin tomar el camino principal?

-Miauu, te refieres a salir sin pasar al edificio principal?

No sabía a qué se referían, pero entre más escondido fuera el lugar, mejor_ si, a eso me refiero

-Miauu_ se vieron entre si

Parecía que no estaban seguros en decirme_ Prometo traerles más dulces.

-Siiii, tráenos más, miau, el señor Byakuya, baja por ahí_ señalaron una pendiente que daba a una especie de cueva_ no les digas que te hemos dicho, a él no le gustará

-Y ese lugar a donde lleva_ tal vez se tratará de una especie de túnel que me condujera a donde se encontraba ese tal Byakuya.

-Miauu, no lo sabemos, el siempre que llega por ahí trae cosas de la ciudad.

Estaba indecisa, podía estarme metiendo a la boca del lobo sin saberlo, el silbido se hizo más fuerte y las presencias que sentía al principio estaban cada vez más cerca.

-No digan que me vieron.

Y sin más corrí hacia la cueva, el ambiente era húmedo y el olor era de agua estancada, anduve por unos 10 minutos, cuando comencé a ver luz al final del camino disminuí el paso, al llegar a la salida pegué mi cuerpo a la pared, con el agua del suelo y un pergamino, hice un conjuro reflejo, podía ver mi alrededor sin salir, seguía en una especie de bosque.

Sali despacio, el sol comenzaba a levantase, y se filtraba entre la rama de los árboles, no había ningún tipo de senda por lo que debía tener cuidado, no se veía ningún tipo de construcción alrededor, ni sentía la presencia de los otros.

Debía buscar algún tipo de templo, si todo lo que decían las leyendas era cierto, estos lugares eran la conexión entre los mundos, nunca creí en tal disparate, toda mi vida viví en uno y jamás vi que ocurriera algo asi

Seguí andado por un buen rato, preguntándome mil cosas. Si ellos tenían su propio mundo porque vivir en el humano y alimentarse de nosotros, había sido testigo de atrocidades cometidas por ellos, por esta razón mi familia los cazaba, no estaba de acuerdo que mataran a los que vivían en las sombras, pero ellos no diferían entre uno u otro, además, ¿cómo fue que caí a este mundo?, el demonio que me trajo pudo haberme traído con sus amigos, pero por lo poco que recordaba, este ser parecía ajeno, ¿sería posible que existieran "otros" que desconocían de este lugar?

El esfuerzo hizo que empezara a dolerme el cuerpo, me pare y recargue en uno de los árboles, tenía hambre y sueño_ estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida cuando escuche que gritaban

-¡La encontre!

Abrí los ojos y comencé a escuchar que se acercaban a gran velocidad, sin pensarlo eché a correr, vi como de los arboles un enorme Tsuchigumo brincaba hacia mí, esparciendo su telaraña, esta alcanzo mis pies haciendo que cayera.

-No escaparas, sucia Tsukimori

Me sorprendió que supiera de mi clan, aunque también era muy probable_ antes de que me cubriera, queme la telaraña con el fuego espiritual y con uno de los talismanes cree una barrera.

-Pero como hiciste eso_ pareció sorprendido, dio otro brinco y me bloqueo el paso

-Quítate de mi camino, maldita araña_ me daban asco y ver una de tamaño gigante me estaba causando escalofríos

-A quien llamas araña insolente_ volvió arrojar su tela, pero con el conjuro reflejo se le regreso envolviéndole

-Metete con un alguien de tu nivel insecto_ volví a correr

El camino comenzó a cambiar por uno de tierra y piedra, el sendero me llevo a casonas altas, encontré un callejón que conectaba con una avenida principal, estaba en algún distrito comercial, los locales estaban cerrados pero el nombre de los negocios se leía por fuera, estaba decidiendo que dirección tomar cuando lo ví

La edificación terracota que toda mi vida había soñado estaba frente mío, caí de la impresión, esto significaba que todo aquello que soñaba era respecto a este mundo, pero ¿por qué?

-Esta sobre el camino principal

Por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar de donde provenía la voz, levanté la vista y un tengu sobrevolaba el área,

-maldición_ sisié

Me levanté y volví a correr, debía alejarme de aquel camino antes de que otros me encontrarán doble en la esquina, las calles eran angostas y se asemejaban a un laberinto, parecía que lo había perdido, llevaba tanto impulso que no me fijé y tropecé.

La caída hizo q se abrirá nuevamente la herida

-jovencita está bien_ escuché a un anciano, levanté el rostro y me topé con un hombre de un solo ojo, al darse cuenta que no era como él, vi el deseo de la sangre

-una humana, una humana, una chica humana

No sé de dónde salieron más como el, estaban a punto de atacarme cuando sentí que alguien me elevaba hacia el cielo

-Pero qué demonios

-Eso estuvo cerca, cálmense señorita, no pienso comerla o al menos no todavía.

El tengu guiño su ojo y me sonrió.

-Bájame_ le exigí

-Esperaba un gracias

Mientras seguía elevándose fui consciente que el camino principal conectaba a un templo, si lograba que ese tengu me acercara, podría atacarlo.

-Por favor, baja, me estoy mareando_ una parte era cierta, pero necesitaba estar más cerca del suelo para poder soltarme.

Bajo un poco la altura, pero se estaba alejando del lugar, cuando consideré q la distancia no iba a matarme actúe.

-No pienses que soy malagradecida, agradezco de todo corazón que me hayas salvado_ pareció sorprendido y aflojó su agarre

-No sé preocupe_ no deje que terminara

-Espero no me guardes resentimiento, no pienso ser alimento de ti, ni de ninguno de tú especie_ pegue el talismán en su pecho y el destello de luz hizo que me soltará.

La distancia era mucho más alta de lo que creía y al caer resentí el golpe en mis tobillos, el dolor de se volvió insoportable pero aun así seguí andando lo más deprisa que podía, llegue a las escaleras y antes de pasar el tori coloque un talismán, si mi poder era lo suficientemente fuerte, ellos no podrían pasar.

Estaba por llegar a la cima cuando ví en la entrada a los dos guardianes.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, dos enormes bestias me esperaban en la entrada, el kitsune blanco de siete colas flanqueada el lado izquierdo y el komainu rojo el derecho.

-Detente_ hablo el zorro_ debes regresar

-Lamento echarles a perder la fiesta, no pienso ser su alimento.

-Quien querría alimentarse d tan asquerosa especie_ dijo el perro.

Por una razón me irritó el tono de su voz, podría ser muy guardián de los templos, pero no iba a permitir que me hablara de esa forma.

-Es grato saber que el asco es mutuo y no seré alimento de un perro callejero.

-Acaso sabes con quién estás hablando_ dijo desafiante mientras mostraba sus afiliados dientes.

-Y tú no tienes una idea de lo que soy capaz.

Ambos nos pusimos en posición de ataque, el zorro se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Ranmaru detente, debemos regresarla a Tenji-Ya

-No pienso dejar q está insolente me hable de esa forma Ginji

Aproveche el descuido de ambos y salte entre ellos, acercándome más al templo

-Qué te detengas_ el zorro estiró una de sus colas y me hizo caer

\- No, no me detendré_ grite, la cabeza me daba vueltas y estaba empezando a ver borroso. Volví a sentir la sensación de perder el piso y ser absorbida por un agujero, dejé que me llevará de nuevo, tal vez era así como funcionaba.

Mientras era absorbida, escuchaba un eco que decía_ Su sangre corre por tus venas, el Rey ansia volver a verte

Estaba a punto de perderme en la negrura cuando sentí que alguien sujetaba mi brazo y me hacía emerger de nuevo

-Quien demonios eres? _ oí pronunciar al ogro de cabello negro.

No tuve oportunidad de responder ya que alguien o algo golpeo mi cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.

Fin. Llegada


	5. Espera

Capítulo 4 "Espera"

En ocasiones no comprendía muchas cosas, no sé si era a causa de mi juventud o simplemente me ocultaban la información, los acontecimientos de los últimos días tenía a todos sumergidos en una neblina negra, es de la única forma en que podría describirlo, no entendía porque decían que esa chica era peligrosa, ella salvo mi vida y por ello estaba completamente agradecida.

Su poder espiritual era mucho más grande que el de Aoi, eso no podía negarlo, tal vez por eso la consideraran peligrosa, Odanna me dijo que era peligrosa por su sangre, aunque no lograba comprender a que se refería con eso.

Cuando apareció la Zashiki-Warashi rubia dijo algo similar, aun recordaba su llegada y todo lo que sucedió después.

. . .

-Akatsuki ella me salvo

El parecía no creerme, decían que era una asesina, pero yo no veía el peligro en ella, ¿Cómo una asesina me salvaría? Eso no era posible.

Odanna sama, el señor perro, Matsuda estaban discutiendo qué hacer con ella cuando apareció esa chica rubia

Todos se sorprendieron al verla, yo no sabía quién era, hasta que me explicaron que era la fundadora de las posadas de Tenji-Ya y la del señor perro.

Camino despacio, era igual de pequeña que yo, pero su mirada era la de alguien mucho mayor, iba recogiendo del suelo varias hojas con dibujos, pereció examinar cada una hasta que llego donde estábamos nosotros.

-Que interesante..._ dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica_ se agacho muy poco, apenas rozo su hombro y salió expulsado un fuego color azul, el fuego no la quemo, pero la hizo retroceder, volvió hacer lo mismo esta vez creo que presiono con mayor fuerza porque el fuego se hizo más grande y la chica grito, seguía inconsciente pero su grito fue desgarrador.

-Por favor deténgase, no la lastime_ no sé porque hable, todos voltearon a verme y me sentí cohibida

-Tú la conoces?

-No

-Entonces porque me pides que me detenga

-La lastima, todos dicen que ella es mala, pero ella me salvo

-Tu estuviste aquí cuando apareció?

-Si

Me vio fijamente a los ojos y parecía estar meditando cuando volvió hablar_ dime niña, vez sangre en ella_ no entendía a qué se refería, la chica estaba desangrándose

-Si, ella está sangrando_ ella rio levemente y pareció pensar en lo que me iba a preguntar

-Vela detenidamente, eres un espíritu puro, así que tus ojos pueden ver perfectamente a lo que me refieren, fíjate en su cuerpo y dime, vez sangre que no pertenezca a ella?.

Seguía sin entender a qué se refería con eso, yo solo veía la sangre de ella

-Lo siento, solo veo su sangre

-Te da miedo?

-No

Se giro a ver a Odanna que estaba en silencio viéndola detenidamente_ traten sus heridas y llévenla al edificio más alejado del Tenji-Ya,

-Ougon-douji_ pronuncio Matsuda sama_ con todo respeto mi señora, lo mejor que se puede hacer es llevarla a Youto, hay tres hachiyos en este momento y no reportarla a la capital nos pondrá en sospecha, su llegada fue muy extraña y no podemos pasar por alto esta situación.

-Acaso está pidiendo que sea llevada para su ejecución

Me dio pavor que dijera aquello, sentí como Aoi se tensaba a mi lado y me sostenía del hombro, ella a pesar de ser la esposa de Odanna no podría hacer nada al respecto.

-Solo digo que no avisar esto a la capital será perjudicial para todos, el destino de la chica no es algo que esté en nuestras manos,

-Lo siento Matsuda Sama, pero no concuerdo con usted, la chica se quedará, la próxima semana se llevará a cabo la reunión de Hachiyos como está planeado, yo me encargare de informar esto a la capital y por favor no comenten nada de lo ocurrido.

Volteo otra vez a verme

-Niña aparte de ti quien más la vio antes de caer inconsciente.

-Aoi

-Muy bien_ le dedico una mirada Aoi y prosiguió_ luego escuchare sus versiones, pero antes debo hacer algo_ vi cómo se dirigía hacia Sasuke y al demonio que había intentado atacarme.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde ese día, la reunión de Hachiyos paso sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes o al menos eso escuche, Aoi me dijo que se llamaba Kahoko, le preocupaba que no despertara, decía que llevaba inconsciente el suficiente tiempo para que muriera, sin embargo, su poder pese a ser débil se mantenía estable, todos los días Aoi y yo veníamos a verla, después de que trataran sus heridas la hidratábamos, pero no daba señal alguna de volver en sí.

Ella era completamente diferente a nosotros, tampoco se parecía a Aoi, su cabello era negro muy corto, en la parte de enfrente era un poco más largo y en las puntas el color cambiaba a rojo, tenía cosas incrustadas en sus orejas, aritos y bolitas alrededor de ella, también en su ceja tenía unas bolitas de metal que se asemejaban mucho a pequeños cuernitos, pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era el dibujo de flores de sakura que recorría su brazo izquierdo, este cubría una enorme cicatriz que iba de la parte alta de su hombro hasta casi la altura de su muñeca, Aoi había dicho que eso era un Tatuaje.

Hoy me tocaba venir a limpiarla, me gustaba llegar antes de que saliera el sol, ya que de este modo no tenía encima a Ginji o Akatsuki queriéndome acompañar por si la chica despertaba, había demasiada bruma y hacia frio, al llegar me di cuenta que había una especie de pergamino pegado en la puerta

-Esto no estaba aquí_ sentía la presencia de la chica adentro, comenzó a entrarme nervios, ¿y si todo lo que decían era cierto?, no Ai, ella salvo mi vida, era una buena persona.

-Voy a entrar_ avise mientras recorría la puerta

Adentro no había nadie, sin embargo, el sello que le habían puesto para inmovilizarla estaba fijo en una de las mesitas que ocupaba para poner el agua

-Señorita Kahoko, está aquí? _ pregunte, adentro no había nadie_ Hola? _ volví a preguntar sin obtener respuesta, y si la secuestraron sin que nos enteráramos, ella no tenía la fuerza para escapar por su cuenta sus heridas aun no sanaban, salí rápido y llamé a Sasuke.

\- Te ha hecho daño, estás lastimada_ me hizo una inspección rápida y me aparto.

\- Pero q dices, yo estoy bien, es ella, se la han llevado.

\- Eso es imposible, nadie a entrado o salido_ me aparto de la puerta y se asomó.

-No está!_ Comenzó a silbar y en cuestión de segundos sus hermanos estaban a su lado

\- Peinen el perímetro, la humana ha desaparecido.

\- Ai, infórmale a la señora Aoi y a Odanna lo ocurrido y no salgan del edificio principal, puede ser peligroso.

Corrí hacia el edificio, antes de ver a Aoi me tropecé con Akatsuki

-¿Qué sucede Ai, por qué estás tal alterada?

-Se han llevado a la señorita Kahoko

-Qué dices?

-Cuando fui a verla ya no estaba, ella sigue lastimada.

-No Ai, esa se escapó, pero no lo permitiré_ y sin dejarme hablar se transformó en su forma de demonio y se fue.

Fui hacia donde Aoi y Odanna y les conté lo ocurrido.

-No te preocupes Ai, la encontraremos. _ dijo Odanna mientras salía.

-Crees que le hagan daño. _ comencé a llorar

-Calma Ai, no le harán nada_ me consolaba mientras acariciaba mi cabello, sabía que decía la verdad, pero sentí incomodidad en sus palabras.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que me llegó la noticia. La encontraron en la parte sur, cerca del templo y la recluyeron en el último piso del sótano.

Ese lugar era húmedo y lúgubre, ahí se encontraban las calderas viejas y cuartos sucios, no podía creer que la tuviera ahí.

Pasó una semana después del incidente, yo seguía apoyando en flor de luna y constantemente preguntaba por ella, Aoi decía que no tenía de que preocuparme que la chica estaba bien.

Un día por la tarde se pidió a los altos rangos de la posada que asistieran al salón de reuniones con sus máscaras, yo estaba en flor de luna practicando hacer onigiris cuando Aoi llegó.

\- Practicando otra vez

\- Si, aún no me salen como a ti

Tomo mis manos, que sostenían la hoja de alga y el arroz_ debes presionar firme pero no con tanta fuerza, ves_ dijo, mostrándome un triángulo perfecto.

\- Si, entendido

Seguimos haciendo un par más y me pidió que lavara mis manos.

-Ai, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar con Odanna, pero deberás llevar una máscara.

\- No tengo una_ dije mientras regresaba con ella, río y me entrego una de ogro_ ¿por qué debo llevarla?

-Es para que no vean tus expresiones, hoy le contarás a Ougon-douji lo que sucedió el día que llegó Kahoko.

-Ya la van a sacar de los sótanos_ ella sonrió con malestar.

-Posiblemente

\- Eso es genial_ sonreí_ por fin podre darle las gracias.

Aoi no me respondió y solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Vamos.

Caminábamos hacia la entrada principal cuando recordé que ella posiblemente no había comido bien.

Aoi_ dije deteniéndome_ olvide algo, ahorita vengo

-Espera Ai, vamos tarde.

\- Solo un minuto_ corrí hacia flor de luna y guardé los onigiris en la bolsa de mi yukata.

\- Que olvidaste? _ pregunto al ver que no traía nada

-Pensé que había dejado la llave abierta_ ella no pareció creerme_ Y puede que fuera por unos onigiris para Kahoko chan

\- Ai...

\- Hice algo malo

\- No, pero si yo fuera tú, también hubiera traído algo de agua_ decía mientras sonreía

\- Ahorita regresó

\- Espera pequeña, ya vamos tarde, ponte la máscara.

La obedecí y entramos, me dijo que posiblemente no pudiera hablar con ella y mucho menos darle los onigiris, qué pasará lo que pasará yo no debía preocuparme.

La sala estaba llena, los altos ejecutivos de Tenjin-Ya estaban sentados en medio, había otros en las esquinas que no conocía, enfrente de nosotros estaban 8 personas, entre ellos estaba Odanna Sama, Matsuda y Ranmaru, los cubría una especie de cortina, yo podía verlos, pero la persona que estuviera enfrente no podría.

-Háganla pasar_ dijo alguien que no conocía

Casi me pongo a llorar a verla, sus brazos estaban esposados por su espalda, uno de los guardias cargaba una bola de metal que estaba atada a su pierna, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ropas parecían sucias, no llevaba el yukata blanco, traía puesto un tipo de pantalón que nunca había visto, era muy raro, parecía ajustarle al cuerpo y la tela estaba rasgada en ciertas partes, en la parte de arriba llevaba solamente una tela en forma de tubo color gris que solo cubría su espalda y la parte de enfrente, dejando al descubierto ambos brazos.

La sentaron enfrente de nosotros, ella parecía examinar el lugar, sin tomarnos nada de importancia como si fuéramos completamente ajenos a ella, de pronto fijo su vista al frente y pude ver el fuego en ellos, era una sensación extraña, el color de ellos era claro, casi transparentes, pero transmitían una furia que quemaba.

-Retiren el sello_ volvió a decir la voz, el guardia que cargaba la bola la puso al lado de ella y vi como tocaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, en ese momento se soltó un lazo de energía que cubría su boca, ella gesticulo con la boca e hizo una sonrisa burlona.

Hizo un leve silbido y pude notar el malestar del guardián, este parecía frustrado y se dio la vuelta.

-Ojalá te corten la lengua_ refunfuño

-También fue todo un placer conocerte_ pronuncio lo último en torno burlón

Este se giró y la vio con ira, ella parecía disfrutar esa reacción y comenzó a reír

-puedes retirarte_ le ordenaron al guardia, ella siguió silbando hasta que este dejo por completo la habitación.

Ella seguía sin ver al frente, se giró y recargo su cuerpo en la enorme bola

-Creía que mi familia era absurda, pero sus protocolos son peor de estúpidos_ pronuncio viendo al frente

Se esparció un sinfín de murmullos alrededor, muchos con malestar y enojo.

-Tsukimori Kahoko, le exijo que cuide su lenguaje, usted no puede faltarle al respeto a esta corte, no sabe ante quienes está.

-Yo soy la que exige respeto...

Me sorprendió la energía que emanaba, cualquiera pensaría que después de pasar tanto tiempo inconsciente y después encerrada en ese lugar tan oscuro y solitario estaría en malas condiciones, pero no, tal vez su apariencia fuera débil y frágil, se notaba que físicamente ella seguía lastimada, pero su espíritu era inquebrantable

Fin. Espera


	6. Juicio

Capítulo 5 "Juicio"

La mayoría de las veces era capaz de distinguir entre sueños y realidad, de niña me confundía, pero con el tiempo aprendí a diferenciarlos, si bien, era claro que eran lugares o acontecimientos que sucedían o sucedieron, no podía verme afectada, era solo cuestión de despertar para comprender que todo había sido un sueño, pero en esta ocasión, no estaba del todo segura.

El lugar en el que me encontraba era asfixiante, mi cuerpo titiritaba de frío a causa de la ropa húmeda, no recordaba en qué momento me había mojado, los pasillos eran estrechos y no conducían a ningún lado, sentía que caminaba en círculos porque siempre llegaba al mismo punto, volví a intentar pasar por aquellos túneles cuando una leve melodía se comenzó a escuchar, era una flauta con notas melancólicas, seguí el sonido y este me condujo a una puerta, intente abrirla pero por más que intentaba no cedía.

-Déjenme salir_ gritaba sin obtener respuesta_ materialice un poco de fuego y lo lance a la cerradura, este en vez de quemar fue absorbido por la puerta_ Pero qué demonios...

La música ceso y escuche como algo crujía del otro lado, la puerta comenzó a moverse, antes si quiera se logrará ver algo, sentí como era succionada hacia atrás.

-Aun no es tiempo_ la voz se escuchaba distorsionada y me arrojo de nuevo a la negrura.

Me sobresalte y abrí los ojos, tarde en adaptarme a la poca luz que entraba, era bastante obscuro, estaba en alguna bodega o cuarto subterráneo, el aire estaba viseado y se sentía la humedad del lugar por la falta de ventilación, al contrario de la vez anterior sabia donde me encontraba y no estaba inmovilizada por sellos, optaron por algo más rudimentario y supuse que más eficaz, mi pierna estaba esposada a una enorme bola de metal, la cadena era lo suficiente larga para que pudiera moverme lo que la longitud de esta me permitiera.

Me incorporé despacio y me senté en el borde recargando mi espalda en la pared, tenía que pensar que podía ocurrir ahora, estaba claro que me ubicaron en un lugar en el cual pudiera estar más vigilada, indudablemente esta parecía más una celda que la habitación anterior, dudaba que existiera otra oportunidad de escapar, tenía que prepararme para lo peor, lo que seguía sin comprender era porque me mantenían con vida, ¿para qué me querían? Las palabras del oni* me intrigaban, si no recordaba mal, preguntaba quién era yo, como si fuera alguien peligrosa, eso era imposible, ¿qué tipo de peligros puede representarle una humana?, si conocían que provenía de un clan de exterminadores, deberían de saber que una sola no era nada a comparación con la cantidad que eran ellos.

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, me habían quitado la bolsa donde se encontraban los pergaminos y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para materializar mi poder espiritual por largo tiempo, en pocas palabras estaba muerta.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Kahoko Tsukimori?

En seguida me puse alerta, no sentía ningún tipo de presencia, sin embargo, entre la negrura una sombra se movía hacia mí.

-¿Quién eres, que es lo que quieres, has venido a comerme?

La sombra de detuvo y comenzó a reír

-Mi hermosa niña eres tan divertida_ el espectro se detuvo y en defensa materialice una pequeña daga, no me iría de este mundo sin antes pelear.

-Amo tu espíritu_ se acercó lo suficiente para que la luz de la daga me permitiera verle

Llevaba puesta una máscara lisa, era como un hombre sin rostro, su cabello era blanco alborotado por todas partes

Encaje el cuchillo en su pecho, pero este lo traspaso

-Todo a su tiempo mi querida Kahoko, aún hay alguien que debes proteger.

En el acto se abalanzó hacia mí, dejándome impregnada una sensación de destrucción y muerte.

-Despierta

Volví abrir los ojos, pero ¿que no estaba despierta ya?

Habían vertido un cubo de agua encima y la sensación me desconcertó. Estaba en el mismo cuarto, la cadena en mi pierna seguía ahí, el lugar era el mismo, entonces, ¿todo ocurrió realmente?

-Hey exterminadora, ¿descansaste bien? _ su tono burlón me molestó, me incorporé lentamente y pude ver a unos cuantos metros a un *Hibagon, era un tanto ridículo ver a un Ayakashi de ese tamaño vestir ropas de ninja.

No sé porque creerían que me intimidaría un ser tan estúpido como ese, era cierto que su fuerza era descomunal pero su inteligencia era nula, demasiado fáciles, comencé a silbar, sus oídos eran muy sensibles y con el matiz adecuado sus tímpanos reventarían.

El demonio comenzó a doblarse y taparse los oídos.

-¿Qué haces?,¡Cállate maldita!_ golpe una de las paredes y la hizo estremecer.

-Eso fue por tu adorable forma de despertarme, vuelve hacer algo igual de estúpido y juro que reviento los oídos.

-¿Quién te has creído?_ esta vez golpeo el suelo dejando un enorme cráter en el_ puedo aplastarte en este instante

-Puedes, pero no lo harás_ sé que tentaba mi suerte, pero si mis suposiciones eran correctas, no me matarían, o al menos no de esa forma.

-Eres demasiado arrogante niñita, me las pagaras_ ante de que se acercara, alguien a sus espaldas lo detuvo

-Katsu, solo debías despertarla

-Pero señor ella...

-Es todo, retírate

El enorme demonio hizo una leve reverencia y salió, me intrigaba saber quién era su superior, no creía que semejante animal obedeciera a alguien, para mi sorpresa un pequeño Kamaitachi de cabello verde entro, vestía ropas de ninjas y únicamente dejaba visibles sus ojos

-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Katsu

-Porque habría de disculparte, estoy empapada y encadenada_ no pareció agradarle mi comentario y prosiguió

-Como jefe de vigilancia debo advertirle que cualquier intento de escape estará escribiendo su sentencia de muerte, sus heridas han sido tratadas nuevamente pero no está sana del todo, le pido de su cooperación y no saldrá lastimada.

-Vaya, que considerable de tu parte venir a advertirme, muchas gracias_ conteste con sarcasmo.

No recibí respuesta y salió.

A partir de ese día no volví a tener visitas, una serie de sueños con un laberinto de por medio se hizo constante sin embargo el tipo de la máscara me intrigaba, intenté preguntar al gorila, pero jamás me respondió, algo me decía que era mejor no pensar demasiado al respecto.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco días, la única interacción que tenía era con el carcelario que dos veces al día me traía sobras de comida, digo sobras porque era obvio que tiraba la mitad y dejaba migas, solía molestarlo durante su estancia, hacia leves sonidos para que sufriera de jaquecas, se convirtió en mi momento de entretenimiento en el día, yo lo molestaba y el porreaba la puerta una y otra vez descargando su frustración, después de su partida el silencio era desquiciante

Estaba por terminar el sexto día cuando volvieron a abrir la puerta, el carcelario y otros dos ingresaron.

\- Katsu, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿me extrañaste? _ volví a emitir leves silbidos y vi su malestar

-A ver si sigues teniendo esa estúpida sonrisa, te quieren arriba.

Eso no podía ser un buen indicio, podía intentar pelear, pero mi energía seguía siendo débil y a quien engañaba mis posibilidades eran nulas, lo mejor sería ir hacia donde me enviaran, ellos me habían mantenido con vida por alguna razón.

-Me muero por conocer a los que me tienen encerrada_ levante las manos en son de paz

-No sé qué te causa tanta gracias exterminadora_ dijo uno mientras esposaba mis brazos por la espalda

-Tal vez se volvió loca_ respondió el otro.

-Tal vez_ pense_ estaba demasiado calmada, ¿resignación o estaba volviéndome loca?, no lo sabía, sin embargo, les seguí el juego.

-Andando_ el gorila me jalo del brazo, pero no me moví, acaso esperaba que caminara con semejante bola atada al pie?

-Se que tu especie no es muy lista, supongo que no sabes para que sirve eso_ dije señalando la bola de metal_ pero por si tenías dudas, te instruiré, es para que no pueda moverme más lo que me permite la cadena, piensa tantito Katsu, ¿tú crees que lo tengo de adorno, o que pensabas?_ provoque un gran gruñido por su parte, en definitiva, lo había hecho enojar

-Es suficiente, eres irritante mujerzuela, pónganselo_ vi a uno de los guardias colocar algo en mi nuca y en seguida los hilos cubrieron mi boca silenciandome.

-ANDANDO!_ volvió a decir mientras me empujaba con fuerza a la salida, casi caigo de bruces pero logre equilibrarme, oi un pequeño bufido de su parte, supongo que esperaba que callera, el cargo la enorme bola mientras los otros me escoltaban

No estaba errada al pensar que estaba en algún tipo de sótano, ya que comenzamos a subir, era extraña la estructura, pensaba que se trataba de algún tipo de cárcel, pero eran cuartos abandonados, calderas viejas y demás, parecían más bodegas que otra cosa. Se detuvieron en una enorme puerta que abrieron sin dificultad, me sorprendió salir a un tipo de sala, seguimos caminando hasta que llegue a una recepción, esto parecería más una hostería del antiguo kyoto que otra cosa, la arquitectura, la decoración, todo daba esa impresión, pasamos por otra puerta y comenzamos a subir, escale alrededor de 20 pisos, si es que no me equivocaba, llegamos a una enorme puerta y nos detuvimos

-Yo la entregare_ dijo Katsu, dándole indicaciones a los otros y desaparecieron en el acto, abrió el enorme portón, entramos a un auditorio, me condujo por un pasillo y me detuvo.

-Ni siquiera intentes escapar, porque te aplastare exterminadora, ahora vuelvo.

Me dieron ganas de responderle, pero obviamente no podía, camino y se alejó dejándome detrás de una enorme mampara con decoraciones de garzas. Tardo aproximadamente 10 minutos en regresar y sonreía de forma estúpida.

-Todos han venido_ no comprendía a que se refería_ no podrás escapar de esta.

Me empujo y seguimos caminando hasta toparnos con una puerta más pequeña, del otro lado alcance a escuchar_ háganla pasar_ y las puertas se abrieron

No sé qué esperaba al abrirse la puerta, pero definitivamente no era esto, estaba enfrente de una cantidad grande de ayakashis todos ellos cubrían su rostro con diversas máscaras, mientras caminaba me di cuenta que en la parte de frente había personas detrás de un tipo de cortina que me impedía verlos, las presencias eran singulares, definitivamente eran ayakashis de alto rango, logré contabilizar ocho, dos de ellas se me hicieron familiares.

No me permitieron ir más allá de la mitad de la habitación procuraba no verlos directamente, al contrario, los veía de reojo mientras examinaba la decoración de la habitación, me sentaron y fue cuando fije la vista, estaba en un juicio, me estaban condenando por algo que desconocía, ¿acaso era por haber llegado a su estúpido mundo? Ni siquiera sabía cómo fue que llegué, no hice daño a nadie, incluso salvé a una niña de aquella bestia, no tenía por qué estar aquí.

-Retiren el sello_ volvió a decir la voz, no lograba identificar de quien se trataba, pero Katsu obedeció

En cuanto callo el sello comencé a silbar, no dejaría pasar su adorable forma de tratarme, me alegro ver su malestar

-Ojalá te corten la lengua_ refunfuño mientras se daba la vuelta

-También fue todo un placer conocerte Katsu

Se giro y me vio con ira, esa reacción me encanto y comencé a reír

-Puedes retirarte_ le ordenaron al guardia, lo despedí silbando hasta que se perdió en la puerta trasera, volví la vista al frente y me recargué en la enorme bola que tenía al lado.

-Creía que mi familia era absurda, pero sus protocolos son peor de estúpidos_ era mucha ceremonia para un juicio, demasiados protocolos.

Pude notar el malestar de los presentes, si no les gustaba no era mi problema.

-Tsukimori Kahoko, le exijo que cuide su lenguaje, usted no puede faltarle al respeto, no sabe ante quienes está.

-Yo soy la que exige respeto_ interrumpí al estirado que seguía hablando, en verdad estaba cabreada_ no se quienes sean y no me interesa saberlo, no entiendo porque me han mantenido con vida, ¿cuál es la razón de tanta ceremonia si piensan matarme?, ¿Qué es esto, un juicio? Si es así, que se me juzgue por mis malas palabras porque en lo que a mi concierne, soy libre de toda culpa.

Se escuchaba el enojo de todos los que estaban enfrente

-Tiene razón_ volvió hablar la voz_ usted debió ser condenada a muerte en el momento que se atrevió a pisar estar tierras, sin embargo, alguien de los presentes pidió que se le diera la oportunidad de defenderse

No sabía si echarme a reír o enojarme más de lo que ya estaba_ Vaya que son considerados, pues gracias a quien se apiado de mi alma, en primer lugar, no estoy aquí por voluntad propia que quede claro, a mí me trajeron a este mundo.

-No quiera vernos la cara, no se atreva a mentir acerca de sus intenciones y decir que desconocía este mundo y que su llegada fue un mero accidente.

Me desconcertó esa afirmación, porque pensarían que tenía intenciones de llegar a su mundo

-No sé a qué se refiere con mis "intenciones" _ recalque la palabra_ lo único que sé es que estaba viajando cuando un estúpido akayashi me ataco y cuando menos me di cuanta había caído a este mundo.

-Asi que niega rotundamente haber roto el tratado, piense bien en su respuesta_ me advirtió

Empezaba a sentirme confusa, estaban hablando de algo de lo que no tenía ni idea.

-¿Qué tratado?

-Por favor_ dijo uno de los ayakashis que estaba en la parte del fondo_ eres una maldita Tsukimori, tu familia por años se ha encargado de exterminar a nuestra especie en el reino aparente y ahora vienes aquí a decirnos que desconoces del tratado.

El rencor en sus palabras era evidente, seguramente habían exterminado a su familia y ahora reclamaba venganza, vagamente su voz se me hizo familiar pero no lograba recordar de quien se trataba

-No tengo ni una maldita idea a que tratado se refieren y para tu información que sea una Tsukimori no significa que sea una exterminadora.

-Así que también niega rotundamente haber asesinado algún ayakashi_ volvió hablar el primero

-En mi vida he asesinado a alguien y créanme motivos no me han faltado para matar alguno de su especie sin embargo jamás lo he hecho.

Se esparcieron un sinfín de murmullos alrededor, incluso el que estaba hablando se quedó momentáneamente callado.

-Sostiene que no tenía ni idea de ese mundo, que desconoce del tratado y además asegura jamás haber asesinado a un ayakashi

-Sostengo cada una de mis palabras.

-Kahoko Tsukimori si usted miente será condenada a la peor de las ejecuciones

No mentían eso me quedaba claro, una parte de mi estaba tranquila pues mis palabras eran ciertas, lo que me inquietaba es que ellos tenían una idea equivoca de mi llegada y algo me decía que poseían algún tipo de prueba en mi contra, debía ser más cuidadosa.

Fin Juicio

▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️

Nota:

* Oni_ Demonio/Ogro

*Hibagon_ Son criaturas de leyendas japonesas similares al "pie grande". Se trata de una criatura mitad hombres mitad gorila de gran tamaño y con una fuerza descomunal e inhumana


	7. Prueba

Capítulo 6 "Prueba"

.

 _"Algo me decía que poseían algún tipo de prueba en mi contra, debía ser más cuidados"_

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Si es asi, empecemos ¿Cuál es su rango en el clan Tsukimori?

Mantuve la expresión más neutral que podía, aunque por dentro los estaba maldiciendo de todas las formas imaginables, _ ¡Mierda! de todas las preguntas que pudieron hacerme, justamente empezaron por la más comprometedora.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?_ pregunte con indiferencia

-Los clanes de exterminadores se rigen por rangos_ comenzó hablar alguien nuevo, su voz era profunda, podría asegurar que se trataba del Ogro_ dice que no sabe nada del tratado que hay entre su mundo y el nuestro, si es hija de alguien de categoría baja es posible que desconozca de este, pero..._hizo una leve pausa_ por su nivel de poder espiritual y los conjuros con pergaminos que ha hecho, usted debe de provenir de las líneas altas, si no es que de la principal.

Odie con todo mi ser a ese bastardo, estaba bastante informado para mi gusto. No podía responder con la verdad y decirles que era la hija del líder, sería gritarles que tiraran de la soga y por más explicaciones que diera ellos jamás me creerían.

-Qué curioso, Señor ogro ¿cómo sabe de las jerarquías que existe en los clanes, acaso usted a exterminado alguno? conozco cientos de historias de ogros que han atacado clanes enteros, tal vez sea uno de ellos_ no podía responder con la verdad, pero podía desviar la atención.

Los murmullos de molestia no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Me está acusando de algo?, porque sería muy grave levantar falsos contra alguien inocente

-Lo mismo pienso, pero es lo mismo que están haciendo conmigo, me están acusando de romper tratados y de asesinar a su especie ¿Por qué no haría lo mismo con ustedes? Lo que acabo de decir es verdad, sucedió hace algunos años y el daño no solo fue contra aquel clan de exterminadores también asesinaron a personas ajenas a ellas. Digame Ogro, ¿acaso eso no es peor?

-Es un acto que debe castigarse, eso es verdad, pero nosotros no tenemos ninguna jurisdicción de lo que ocurre en el reino aparente, aunque seguramente su clan se encargó de ellos, no es así Kahoko, tal vez asesinaste alguno de ellos.

-Era una niña cuando eso ocurrió_ contraataque_ lamento decepcionarlo Ogro, mis manos jamás han sido manchadas por sangre de alguien de su especie.

-No puedo asegurar lo que está diciendo

-Ni yo que usted sea sincero y quiera que le crea que jamás ha asesinado a humanos

-Nunca he negado eso, solo he dicho que yo no tuve que ver con el acontecimiento que ha mencionado.

Me quede en shock, estaba aceptando mi acusación, sabía que ellos se alimentaban de humanos con poder espiritual para poder prologan su vida, jamás lo había dudado, pero recordando aquellas vagas imágenes ninguno de esos seres ataco a un humano, él no era recurrente, pero en las situaciones que lo soñaba siempre lo vi como alguien justo.

-Como puede..._ no me dejo continuar

-He vivido cientos de años, cometí errores en mis primeros años y recibí el castigo por mis acciones, así que no tengo porque ocultártelo, hay algo mas en lo que tenga duda.

Logre recomponerme de su confesión y mi confusión, debía llevar la conversación hacia algo que pudiera contestar medianamente con la verdad

-¿Como es que sabe de las jerarquías?

-Siempre es bueno estar informado de lo que sucede en el reino aparente y más con clanes de exterminadores como al que perteneces

Se me hizo curioso como llamaba al reino humano, pero no entraría en detalles por eso.

-¿Viaja al reino aparente para conocer de los clanes?

-No, pero me he informado

-¿Viaja seguido para alla?

-Solo algunas veces

-¿Por qué responde a todo lo que le pregunto?_ esta era más por mi curiosidad, su voz sonaba bastante sincera así que deseaba conocer su respuesta.

-Por usted, la estamos acusando y le estamos exigiendo que responda con la verdad ya que representa una amenaza para este mundo, sin embargo, a sus ojos nosotros somos los malos, creo que es justo que también pueda preguntar

-Algo asi como un dar y recibir

-Mas o menos, hay algo más que desee saber para perder el tiempo o ya se dignara a contestar la pregunta que se le formulo al principio.

No era nada tonto y solo me estaba dando por mi lado, sonreí con malicia y conteste_ tengo muchas dudas, pero tiene razón ya no alarguemos esta conversación, me puede repetir la pregunta.

Escuche una leve sonrisa de su parte y bufidos de otros_ ¿Cuál es su posición en el clan Tsukimori?

Sonreí ante el cambio de pregunta, posición y rango eran cosas muy diferentes hablando en el idioma de clanes, era la cuarta en rango de la línea principal, en teoría soy la sucesora directa del líder, pero como tenía hermanos menores ellos pelearían por ese título, se me transfirió al de sucesor de sacerdote, el puesto que actualmente ocupa mi tía, mi posición era otra cosa, había sido exiliada por lo que esa era mi actual estado.

-Exiliada

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Estoy respondiendo a su pregunta, estaba por cumplir los 15 años cuando se me exilio, desde ese día han pasado 6 años en los que no he pisado las tierras Tsukimori y se me condeno a vivir en el mundo superfluo_ era un término tan estúpido que siempre que lo decía me causaba gracia

\- Está insinuando que ha perdido el tiempo hablando y haciendo acusaciones sin sentido solo para responder que es una exiliada_ volvía hablar molesto el primero.

-Si

\- Es usted una descarada

\- Si, no es la primera vez que escucho eso, pero está en mi naturaleza, no puede enderezar un tronco torcido

\- Exiliada_ volvió hablar el ogro_¿ por qué razón?

-¿Eso es importante?_ inquiri

-Si

-Supongo que, por egoísta, no quería vivir ahí, ni seguir el legado de la familia, así q hice q me corrieran.

-¿Qué hizo para que la corrieran?

-Aceptar una beca_ antes de que preguntara continua_ nunca me ha interesado lo ha hace mi familia, vivir toda la vida en cerrada en un mundo tan pequeño era algo que no soportaba, yo quería algo más, me llego la oportunidad de alejarme de ahí y acepte, aunque eso significara no volver a ver a mi familia. Si no fuera por el inconveniente de mi poder espiritual, hubiera podido vivir sin complicaciones, pero eso no le ocurre a personas como mí.

-Puede que diga la verdad, pero eso no explica su manejo tan adecuado de conjuros y pergamino.

-No, realmente no, pero le dije, aunque mi apellido es Tsukimori no significaba que sea una exterminadora, crecí en el templo, prácticamente toda mi vida hasta los 15 años, sé cómo defenderme, eso es todo.

-No puedo creer que se criara en un templo_ escuche que alguien bufaba_ ¿con esa pinta?

Rei de sus palabras, no era la primera vez que me lo cuestionaban, supongo que estar llena de arillos y un tatuaje a simple vista tampoco era bien visto en aquí_ tal vez sea inmaduro, pero es una forma de negar mis orígenes_ decía mientras acariciaba los arillos de mis orejas_ ¿Conforme con mi declaración?

-Por el momento si, Byakuya puedes proseguir. _ al menos ya podía darle un nombre al de la voz quejumbroso, al parecer me había librado de una de las acusaciones.

Se escucho un largo suspiro y continuo.

-Explique cómo fue que llego a este reino si no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de este.

Esperaba que empezaran por esta, así que no tuve problema para contestar_ Estaba viajando.._ narré mi travesía hasta que me vi envuelta en el hueco de tiempo y cai en estas tierras, recordaba la horrible sensación de ser succionada y la quemazón de ese líquido denso que comenzaba a respirar asfixiándome en la caída.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigía y porque razón la atacaron?, usted debió provocar su ataque.

-Creo que no es de importancia el lugar hacia donde me dirigía_ tampoco les iba dar la ubicación del templo de mi familia y proseguí_ ¿por qué me atacaron? No lo sé, porque no va y le pregunta al idiota que me trajo hasta aquí, debe de estar entre ustedes, él es uno de los suyos, si mal no recuerdo cayo en este lugar conmigo y por último, yo no provoque absolutamente nada, desde que tengo memoria los suyos siempre han deseado mi sangre, uno de ellos casi lo logra dejándome un hermoso recuerdo en el brazo_ inconscientemente voltee a ver mi brazo izquierdo, la cicatriz se distinguía desde mi hombro y terminaba en mi muñeca, el tatuaje únicamente camuflaje aba lo horrenda que era.

Volví a escuchar un sinfín de murmullos, el tal Byakuya tardo un poco y prosiguió

-¿Quiere decir que estaba en movimiento cuando se abrió lo que llama hueco de tiempo?_ parecía confuso

-Si

-Pero la primera vez lo corto_ repitió

-Si

-¿Porque la segunda vez no lo hizo?

-¿En verdad está preguntando eso?_ dije en voz alta_ estaba siendo atacada por no sé cuántos y de pronto deje de sentir el suelo, ¿acaso cree que tenía cabeza?

Comencé a escuchar un sinfín susurros de todas partes.

-Al caer aquí, ¿qué hizo? _ pregunto una nueva voz, esta parecía ser una mujer.

Me quedé en silencio por un segundo, esta era la parte en que tenía que ser cuidadosa, ellos no podían saber de mis sueños y que indirectamente conocía de su existencia y en realidad sabia más de ellos de lo q me gustaría.

-Escuché a una niña gritar, corrí hacia ella para ayudarla al ver que estaba siendo atacada, una chica llegó a nuestro lado_ los fragmentos pasaban tan rápido que no lograba hilarlos_ después vi a muchos de ustedes_ personajes de mi sueños pensé_ y perdí el conocimiento _dije lo último meditabundo

¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió?_ escuché q preguntaba a alguien mas

Las conversaciones dejaron de ser murmullos y se volvieron fuertes, llego un momento en que ya no se lograba distinguir donde provenían todas las voces, parecía que detrás de la cortina comenzaban a discutir, no podía oír con claridad lo que decían, pero algo de que aún no era tiempo fue todo lo que entendí.

Tardaron en volverse a dirigirse a mí, bostece inconscientemente, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio por la incómoda posición en la que me encontraba, tenía las piernas entumecidas, la espalda y los brazos dolían, deseaba poder estirarme, pero con las esposas en mi espalda era imposible hacerlo, estuve tentada a quemarlas con el fuego espiritual pero esa acción seguramente provocaría que los guardias estuvieran detrás de mí, sin mencionar que el avance (si es que lo tenía) se viese afectado.

-¿Están seguros? _ pregunto dudoso Byakuya_ no creo que sea conveniente

-Quiero escucharlo_ exigió otro

-Está bien, que así sea_ dijo el ogro

Por lo poco que logre escuchar me daba la impresión que esa era la prueba que tenían en mi contra, mis dudas fueron resueltas en cuanto Byakuya hablo a los guardias.

-Háganlo pasar_ escuche que se volvía abrir la puerta, me sorprendió ver al ayakashi del tren esposado, este al verme se soltó del guardia y se abalanzo contra mí, me tomo desprevenida antes de que lograra llegar salte sobre bola, logrando pasar mis brazos al frente, él se estrelló contra esta partiéndola a la mitad haciendo que cayera

-¿Por qué sigues con vida?, tienes que morir, debes morir_ gritaba como poseído_ tomo la cadena con la boca y comenzó a jalarme hacia él, era impresionante la fuerza que ejercía, con los brazos en una posición menos molesta alcance un fragmento de la bola y se la lance haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? _ le grite, con la pierna logre enredar una pequeña extensión de la cadena en su cuello y comencé a tirar de ella en dirección opuesta a él, si volvía a jalarme estaría ahorcándose solo.

Los guardas en seguida lo sujetaron y quitaron mi agarre de su cuello, al verse liberado volvió a pelear contra ellos_ debes morir_ dijo mientras se soltaba y se arrojaba hacia mí, rodé para que no me cayera encima, estaba por quemar las esposas y luchar contra él, cuando apareció Katsu interponiéndose entre nosotros y con una de sus manos logro detenerlo.

Se necesitaron 2 guardias y al gigantón de Katsu para incapacitarlo, se retorcía y lanzaba mordidas a todas partes, uno de los guardias intento levantarme, pero lo rechacé_ NO ME TOQUES_ con dificultad volví a levantarme y sentarme lo más lejos del loco ese

-Debes morir, debes morir_ repetía como su mantra.

En la sala no se escuchó ningún tipo de sonido, vi de soslayo y pude notar que estaban desconcertados, no se necesitaba verles la cara para saber que no esperaban ver una escena como esa.

Después de que pudieron controlarlo, volvió hablar Byakuya con incomodidad

-Sáquenlo no está en condiciones_ vi cómo les costaba arrastrarlo a la salida.

-Debes morir_ grito

Ya me tenía harta con su "debes morir", en el tren era un poco más hablador, pero aquí parecía un loco, antes de que lo sacaran por completo hable

\- ¿Y por qué debo morir según tu?

Giro su rostro y comenzó a reírse como desquiciado, la piel se me erizo y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda_ Eres la última con la sangre Tsukimori, contigo todo termina.

-¿Que? _ me desconcertó escucharlo y no porque sus palabras fueran confusas, sino que esa no era su voz, era la del tipo de la máscara blanca, de algún modo ese ayakashi estaba siendo manipulado, lo que no comprendía era como ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta, no tenían ningún sentido.

-Espera_ me levante e intente alcanzarlo, pero ya lo habían sacado de la habitación.

En ese momento se volvió un caos todo el salón, atrás de las cortinas discutían bastante fuerte, los murmullos de los que estaban visibles eran notorio, mi cabeza también era un lio, volví a sentarme para poder pensar con claridad, ¿debía decirles a ellos lo que había ocurrido, serviría de algo, me creerían, estaba dispuesta a confiar en ellos cuando era claro que ellos no confiaban en mí?

Mi cavilación fue interrumpida cuando sentí que limpiaban mi cara, en seguida mi giré para toparme con un pequeño ayakashi con yukata lila y una máscara de ogro.

-Gracias_ pronunció a unos centímetros de mi haciendo una reverencia_ perdón por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar.

Me dejó momentáneamente desconcertada, ella siguió limpiando algo en mi rostro.

-¿Qué haces? _ me aleje de su toque, ella retiro su mano y bajo su cabeza.

-Perdona si te lastime, solo limpiaba la sangre.

¿Estaba sangrando? desde mi llegaba había recibido sin número de contusiones y golpes por lo que esa pequeña cortada ni siquiera la sentí.

-Gracias_ conteste aun confundida, mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza, de pronto comenzó a sollozar y agachar la cabeza

-¿Estas llorando?_ pregunte alarmada, ¿porque demonios estaba llorando?, negó energéticamente con la cabeza, pero los sollozos se hicieron un poco más fuertes.

-Pues eres mala mintiendo, pese a no poder verte, estoy segura que lo estás haciendo.

-Que no estoy llorando_ dijo con la voz quebrada

-Ai_ escuché que la llamaba, en ese momento me di cuenta que la sala se había quedado en silencio, volteé a verla, recordaba el nombre, era la misma niña que había salvado_ regresa por favor_ la voz que la llamaba se oía preocupada, ella parecía renuente a levantarse de mi lado.

-Regresa con ellos_ la anime, pero ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Usted me salvo de ese demonio, yo quería darle las gracias, pero, pero..._ volvió a llorar_ quiero ayudarla.

-Tranquila_ quería reconfórtala_ Te llamas Ai, verdad_ ella asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando, me ponía ansiosa el llanto de los niños, siempre que mis hermanos pequeños lloraban hacia cualquier tontería para hacerlos sonreír_ tienes un nombre muy bonito, ¿te gustan las mariposas? _ pregunte al ver el patrón dibujado en su yukata, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, me concentre y comencé a materializar mi energía espiritual en las manos, de pronto esta exploto en un sinfín de mariposas de energía azul que comenzaron a revoloteando a su alrededor, el efecto duro un par de minutos, cuando la última mariposa se desvaneció ella hablo.

-Eso fue impresionante, ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo?

-Se hacer algunos trucos_ me desagradaba ver una máscara en vez de un rostro, era como si hablara con una cosa y no una persona, _ es bueno saber que has dejado de llorar, me permitirías ver tu rostro_ no sabía si funcionaria, parecía que ellos guardaban su anonimato, aunque ya los hubiera visto una vez.

Ella se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro y me vio a los ojos, pequeños rastros de lágrimas se mostraban en las esquinas, su mirada era trasparente, era un alma pura e inocente. La primera vez que la vi la confundí con una humana hasta que vi su cuernito, pero ella no emitía la esencia de los ogros, la sensación era cálida, definitivamente era un tipo de ayakashi que nunca había visto.

-Vaya, eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba_ ella se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza_ reí ante su gesto tan inocente y levanto la visa.

-Usted tiene también una sonrisa linda.

-Gracias_ conteste mientras le guiñaba el ojo, nuevamente se volvió a poner colorada _ regresa antes de que te mentas en problemas_ sentía a los guardias detrás mío por si le hacía algo a la niña, era obvio que seguían sin confiar en mí.

-Pero...

-Anda, no vaya ser que la humana mala te haga algo_ esto último iba dirigido a los que tenía atrás de mí.

-No creo que seas mala_ dijo seria_ al contrario sé que eres buena, lo sé, lo siento.

-Creo que eres la única que lo piensa y lo agradezco, pero creo que es hora que regreses con ellos Ai.

-Pero sigo sin poder pagarle mi gratitud.

-No hay necesidad.

-Pero yo...

-No te salve porque quisiera tu gratitud, actúe por impulso, vi a una niña siendo atacada y fui a su rescate, además, ya me has ayudado, estoy segura que tu cuidaste de mi mientras estaba inconsciente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ parecía sorprendida

-Realmente no lo sabía, pero me lo acabas de confirmar, alguien estuvo al pendiente de mi cuidado y dudo mucho que algún otro se tomara tantas molestias, gracias por cuidar de mi_ dije haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-No fue ninguna molestia, pero hay algo más en lo que pueda ayúdale_ Esta niña si que era persistente, ya no sabía cómo alejarla y tampoco veía que ellos se la llevaran, dudaba mucho que esto fuera parte de su plan, de pronto se me ocurrió algo descabellado.

-Si tanta es tu insistencia, está bien, si no es mucho pedir, podrías quitar las esposas, es realmente molesto_ esperaba una respuesta negativa y que se alejara de mí, pero con su dedo emitió un leve fuego verde y abrió las esposas, parpadee incrédula hacia su dirección, en verdad lo hizo.

-¡Estas loca!_ no podía creer lo que acaba hacer_ te meterás en problemas sino es que ya lo estas _ de soslayó note que todos se habían levantado, incluso pude notar el movimiento de los que estaban detrás de la cortina

-¿Acaso deseas estar otra vez atada? _ pregunto confundía.

-No, pero no esperaba que lo hicieras_ estire mis brazos mientras mi espalda tronaba, era un alivio poder moverme_ ¿acaso si te pedía algo de comer hubieras traído algo? _ saco de su yukata un par de onigiris y me los ofreció

-¡Es broma!_ esto era completamente absurdo_ comencé a reír a carcajadas_ no puedo con esto, en verdad no puedo, seguramente estoy soñando, tal vez siga en el vagón del tren, o en la habitación del bosque o en el sótano y en unos minutos el idiota de Katsu comenzará a porrear la puerta para que despierte.

-¿A quién llamas idiota?_ escuche la voz de Katsu a mis espaldas.

-A ti_ dije riéndome.

-Señorita Kahoko, no está soñando_ la niña parecía asustada por mi arranque de histeria, ella seguía ofreciéndome la comida.

-Hubiera sido un sueño muy loco_ dije cuando me calme un poco_ lástima que no sea así_ respondí mientras tomaba una bolita de arroz.

Tenía más hambre de la que imaginaba, el sabor era insípido, pero le cayó de bastante bien a mi estómago, sorprendentemente nadie interfirió en la plática y me permitieron comer los onigiris

-Gracias_ le dije a la niña cuando terminé de comer.

-¿Te han gustado?

-Estaban bien_ no iba a decirles que el sabor no era de mi agrado y menos viendo cómo se iluminaban sus ojos_ eres una buena niña_ ella de algún modo me recordaba a mis pequeños hermanos, la última vez que los vi tenían más o menos su edad, sin pensarlo acaricié su cabello, al hacerlo una extraña sensación me inundo el pecho, no estaba segura pero pequeños flashes llegaban a mi mente, todo inicio con un leve fuego de ogro, la energía era pura pero caótica, sentí una tremenda soledad, tristeza, añoranza pero sobre todo amor, después aquella energía se vio envuelta por otra, era más débil pero de alguna forma se complementaba, la energía comenzó alimentar el fuego produciendo un nuevo núcleo de energía, creando un nuevo ser, ella era fruto de la combinación de energía espiritual de...

-Señorita Kahoko, señorita Kahoko _ sentí como sus manos jalaban de mi ropa, parpadeé confundida, vi a la niña en un ángulo diferente, yo estaba recostada, ella a un lado mío junto con otra persona

-Pero que..._ no recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento, estoy segura que fueron solo segundos los que pasaron, me incorporé despacio, repentinamente me sentí mareada.

-Beba un poco_ dijo la persona a su lado, tome el vaso y bebi su contenido_ Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se desplomo en el suelo_ me explico, ella al igual que Ai traía una máscara de ogro, pero esta solo cubría la mitad de su rostro, estaba segura que era la chica de mi sueño, la misma que vi cuando llegue aquí, la que los gatitos habían dicho era la esposa del ogro, a la que llamaron Aoi y sorprendentemente la madre de la niña. _ Sucede algo_ note la incomodidad en su voz, tal vez la estaba viendo demasiado fijo.

-No es nada_ desvié la vista, al hacerlo noté al ogro atrás de ellas, este llevaba irónicamente una máscara de ogro, _la familia perfecta_ pensé.

-Que sucedió_ exigió con voz fría_ ellas se sorprendieron al verle y en seguida se levantaron y se pusieron a su lado.

-Odanna..._ empezó hablar la chica

-Por favor Aoi, regresa con Ai_ ella no dijo nada pero note la confrontación en sus miradas, ella al parecer no se movería de mi lado, no quería ser la manzana de la discordia y provocar una discusión, me levante y le regrese el vaso.

-Fue muy amable de su parte_ me giré dándole la espalda y viendo de frente al ogro

-Es verdad lo que dijo, tiene una cantidad enorme de sellos en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ exigió de nuevo.

-No lo se.

-No juegues conmigo niña_ su voz pese a ser tranquila era amenazante.

-No lo hago, solo que no sé qué fue lo que paso.

-Entonces explica por qué llamaste a mi esposa por su nombre si la primera vez que la viste consciente fue cuando llegaste_ acuso.

¿Eso hice? _ pensé confundida_ volteé a ver a la chica que seguía a su lado y esta asintió con la cabeza

-Yo... no lo sé_ me tome de la cabeza_ no recuerdo haber dicho algo, solo tuve sensaciones muy raras_ dije mientras tocaba mi pecho, el calor que me produjo el contacto aun lo tenía presente.

-¿Como es que sabes su nombre, que es lo que sabes de ella? _ exigió, la amenaza era palpable, si de algo estaba segura, ese ogro mataría por salvar a la chica que tenía a lado, comencé retroceder, tuve el impulso de materializar mi energía, pero sabía que era estúpido pelear con alguien como él, cerré los puños lo más fuerte que podía intentando controlarme.

-Odanna sama_ escuché la voz de Byakuya, este se acercó a pasos lentos, vestía completamente de blanco, en ese momento lo recordé, era el tipo que iba detrás del ogro la primera vez que llegue, al igual que todos llevaba una máscara sin embargo parecía que amortiguar su voz con un abanico_ Regresemos atrás.

-¿Qué tipo de sensaciones?_ hablo alguien desde la entrada_ voltee a ver de quien se trataba, era una Zashiki-warashi rubia, la niña a diferencia de los demás no llevaba mascara, camino hasta donde nos encontrábamos fijando su vista en mí, se detuvo entre el ogro y yo.

-No lo sé, era un remolino de emociones_ conteste.

-Interesante, ¿cómo lo interpretarías? _ parecía que ella sabía lo que había visto.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Es por ella que no está muerta_ respondió Byakuya_ agradécele y responde a su pregunta.

Era el ayakashi que me quería con vida por alguna razón, me mordí el labio, pero al final respondí.

-Si debo dar una respuesta, conocí el origen de Ai.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ella nacido de la unión de dos energías, para ser precisa, la de ellos dos_ dije mientras señalaba con la cabeza al ogro y Aoi.

-Impresionante_ los ojos de la chica se iluminaron como si hubiera encontrado algo de suma importancia.

\- ¿Cómo fue que...? _Aoi estaba sorprendida y por lo que pude interpretar por la postura del ogro estaba igual

-No lo sé_ respondí_ paso cuando la toque, es la primera vez que me sucede.

\- ¿La primera?_ quiso saber la zashiki.

-Si

-Esto será interesante

-¿Qué..?_ estaba confundida

-Byakuya las hojas_ tendió la mano y exigió que se le entregara algo.

-Ougon douji_ hablo el ogro_ no creo que sea el momento, todavía no se termina el juicio.

-Estoy segura que es el momento, esto disipara todas las dudas, después podrán dar su veredicto y entenderán porque pedí que siguiera con vida.

\- ¿De qué hablan?_ exigí.

-Dígame Tsukimori Kahoko, ¿Qué significa esto?.

Byakuya le extendió rollos de papel, ella los tomo y en el acto los extendió dejando que cayeran entre nosotros.

Si imaginé una oportunidad de escapar esta se vio borrada al ver lo que me estaban mostrando, su prueba era algo que yo misma traje a estas tierras, sobre el suelo varios de mis dibujos estaban extendidos, todos ellos eran réplicas de lo que mis sueños me habían mostrado, el edificio terracota, el bosque e incluso el templo de la extensa playa.

-Y bien_ dijo Byakuya

-Son dibujos_ respondí mientras los levantaba del suelo.

-Dibujos que usted creo_ dijo el ogro

-Si.

-Y..._ quiso saber Byakuya

-No sé qué es lo que quieren saber, estudio Arte, es normal que tenga dibujos de este tipo.

-No le parece raro que sus dibujos sean lugares de este mundo_ dijo la chica rubia.

\- ¿En verdad? _ tenía que fingir lo más que pudiera.

-No se haga la tonta, todavía su vida pende de un hilo, si quiere tener una oportunidad es mejor que hable.

Sin querer les había dado más razones para ejecutarme que otra cosa, resignada tome cada uno de los dibujos y decidí contarles lo historia de cada dibujo.

-Desde que tengo memoria he visto estos lugares en mis sueños, son tan claros que puedo darles una explicación exacta de cómo se componen cada uno, incluso ahora si cierro los ojos y evoco alguno de ellos, les puedo decir que una sonora melodía se escucha cada vez que el viento sopla provocando que las olas se rompan en el risco, el aroma embriagante a flores que se extiende en el bosque de montañas altas e incluso lo mágico que puede ser ver el edificio terracota por la noche, créanme que nunca imagine que estos lugares existieran realmente, ni siquiera pensé que un lugar como este existiera, pero cuando escape y vi el edificio terracota comprendí que estos lugares pertenecían a su reino.

-Te creo_ dijo chica rubia

\- Ougon douji_ dijo Byakuya_ como puede creerle, puede que este mintiendo.

-Es claro que ella no es una exterminadora, solo alguno de ustedes se han aferrado a esa versión_ dijo esto viendo hacia la cortina_ no tiene el entrenamiento de uno, es Tsukimori pero estoy segura que ella no fue criada para ello, nos ha dicho que creció en un templo, que no es obvio, ella recibió el entrenamiento de una sacerdotisa, se les enseña desde que son niños, eso explica su manejo tan adecuado de pergaminos y conjuros, además véanla, un exterminador experimentado y con el poder que posee, no estaría en tan malas condiciones_ me molesto aquello, sabía que mi condición no era buena, pero que lo recalcara era una bajeza_ ella no ataca a matar parece que solo hace lo posible por alejarlos, si bien no se le puede considerar una Miko por su deserción, ella posee el poder espiritual alto sin mencionar sus visiones de este mundo, estoy segura que no fueron al azar, podemos probar su capacidad para purificar los lugares que han estado malditos, sin mencionar que posiblemente su ojo este por abrirse, ella es el balance entre "su" mundo y el nuestro.

Llego un momento en que me perdí, recalcó el su por una extraña razón, no sabía que quería decir con lo de purificación y lo de su balance, estaba defendiéndome de lo que me acusaban, pero sentía que dentro de su defensa yo era un tipo de chivo expiatorio, todos los que estaban detrás de la cortina hablaban animadamente como si se hubiera solucionado un tipo de problema muy ajeno al que yo les representaba, mi instinto me decía que debía salir de ese lugar, estaba en peligro y no por ellos, en ese momento la imagen del tipo de la máscara sin rostro vino a mi cabeza, había algo más grande, algo que no quería saber.

Fin Prueba

▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️  
Holaaa a todos!

Después de una eternidad aquí les dejo la continuación, esta capitulo ha pasado por varios estados de ánimo, situaciones, problemas técnicos, e indecisiones de la autora.

Está a mi parecer es la mejor versión después de cambiarlo como tres veces, espero sea de su agrado y me encantaría conocer lo que piensan del capítulo y de la historia en general.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo titulado, _Purificación_

Pequeño adelanto:

 _ **-Era agradable estar en un lugar abierto y poder respirar algo de aire puro, la situación habría sido perfecta si no estuviera a prueba, las miradas de todos estaban sobre mí, lo que me pidieron que hiciera era algo rutinario, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo bien, si quería salir de este maldito lugar.**_


	8. Purificacion

Capítulo 7 "Purificación"

.

Tic tac, tic tac...

El sonido del reloj era desquiciante, eran casi las 3 de la mañana, sobre la mesa estaba una jarra de té y un par de bocadillos, la habitación era grande pero extrañamente se sentía asfixiante con la presencia del guardia, su constitución abarcaba gran parte de ella dejándome poco espacio o al menos esa era mi percepción.

-Eres demasiado grande_ me queje_ esta habitación no tiene ventanas y solo hay una puerta, no podré escapar a ninguna parte, déjame sola.

-La orden fue que estuviera contigo en todo momento_ seguía dándome la espalda por lo que tapaba prácticamente toda la puerta.

Gruñí con frustración, me dejé caer en el espacio que tenía libre, después de que la rubia término de hablar, Katsu me cargó en uno de sus brazos, rompió la cadena que aun estaba atada a mi pierna y me trajo hasta aquí sin darme ninguna explicación.

-No recuerdo que alguien se dirigiera a ti, ¿quién te dio la orden?

-Odanna sama.

\- ¿El ogro? _ recordaba que alguien se había dirigido de esa forma

-El Dios Ogro para ti, refiérete adecuadamente al Hachiyo de estas tierras exterminadora.

-No lo creo_ dije meditabunda_ además, me llamo Kahoko, no exterminadora.

-No me importa cuál sea tu nombre, para mí eres una maldita exterminadora.

-A mi si me importa, yo no me dirijo a ti como estúpido Hibagon, verdad, si deseas que me refiera a ti de esa forma, lo haré con gusto. _ lo comencé a molestar, no podría silbar, corría el riesgo que golpeara la habitación y no me apetecía estar esquivándolo, si lo molestaba tal vez se fuera.

-Entonces, ¿cómo debes decirme estúpido Hibagon?

Escuche como bufaba, tensaba la espalda y cerraba puños, era demasiado divertido meterse con él.

-Cállate Tsukimori, solo cállate.

Al menos eso ya era un avance, nos mantuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo, estaba comenzando a sentir el cansancio de la velada, prácticamente había estado despierta más de 24 horas y el juicio me había cansado física y mentalmente, deseaba dormir un rato, pero con el gorila al lado no me sentía cómoda.

-Oye Katsu_ de pronto me vino una idea a la cabeza _ yo no escuché que te ordenarán que me sacarás, esto es muy sospechoso. _ fingí un tono de preocupación_ no será... ¡que me has raptado! _ dije alarmada.

-Que estupideces estás diciendo?

-Ahora lo comprendo_ dije con sorpresa_ todo tiene sentido_ hablé rápido _ ellos iban a liberarme y no soportaste que me alejaran de ti, me secuestraste trayéndome a este sitio aislado y sin accesos.

\- ¿Que?

\- De ninguna manera_ le amenace_ no me importa que te hayas enamorado de mí, jamás corresponderé tus sentimientos.

En ese momento se levantó y se volvió hacia mí.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Odanna sama lo ordeno, que tus oídos no pudieran escuchar no es mi problema, nadie te ha secuestrado_ estaba rojo, supongo a causa de la furia, su expresión era una rara combinación entre enojo, frustración, impotencia e inclusive puedo apostar que pena.

No pude resistir a lo ridículo que se veía y comencé a reír.

-Eres tan absurdo jajaja, pero..._lo seguí picando_ te has enamorado de mí, eso no lo has negado_ sonreí con malicia mientras me incorporaba despacio

\- ¿Que...?_ su cara era todo un poema_ jamás en la vida me fijaría en alguien como tú_ me divirtió su reacción , el tipo estaba en shock.

-Pues no lo parece Katsu_ me acerque despacio, acechándolo_ estás muy nervioso para no tener ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí.

El gigante dio un paso atrás cada vez que yo avanzaba, como si fuera algún tipo de depredador que quisiera comérselo

-Y bien..._ dije a escaso centímetros, el gigante tenía un semblante de furia, estaba segura de que estaba conteniéndose para no golpearme, sin más jalo la puerta corrediza y salió de la habitación.

-Estas demente_ se quejó mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta desde afuera.

-Y tu un idiota, caíste demasiado rápido_ respondí riendo_ gracias por dejar la habitación_ la única respuesta que recibí fue el sonido de un golpe seco, ya me imaginaba el gran agujero que había dejado.

Me levanté y pude examinar el lugar, era un gran cambio al estar sola, inclusive sentía que podía respirar mejor, afortunadamente en mi inspección me topé con papel y tinta, dibuje unas runas e impregne energía para crear un sello, pegue este en la puerta, deseaba dormir sin interrupciones, así que ellos no podrían abrir la habitación ni molestarme en un par de horas.

No recordaba la última vez que dormí sin soñar, fue tan placido no tener extrañas visiones, ni sentirme extraviada en laberinto, que lo agradecí, mi cuerpo estaba relajado como hace tiempo no lo sentía, la energía de mi brazo fluía armoniosamente por todo mi cuerpo, estaba en un estado completamente en paz, por desgracia no pude permanecer en ese estado por más que lo deseara, una pequeña parte de mi mente me decía que debía despertar, pero la otra se negaba a romper la burbuja en la que me sumergí.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes.

\- ¡No quiero!_ dije en sueños

Se detuvieron los golpes y lo agradecí, pasaron un par de minutos y un horrible estruendo se escuchó desde algún lugar.

-¡Maldita sea!, déjenme en paz_ permanecí con los ojos cerrados, me gire sobre el costado y me abrace las piernas_ quiero dormir.

Extrañamente no recibí respuesta, estaba dudosa si abrir o no los ojos y ver qué pasaba en el exterior, estaba en aquella cavilación cuando escuché algo.

-No podemos romperlo, pero que demonios hizo.

-Katsu, no importa lo que ella hiciera o dijera, no debiste abandonar la habitación _ escuche que lo regañaban.

Abrí los ojos, pero no vi a nadie a mi alrededor, al levantarme me di cuenta de que el reloj marcaba las 12. dormí alrededor de 9 horas no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos era algo, tarde en retirar el sello, seguramente tendría a más de un guardia a las afueras de la habitación, de mala gana lo hice, para mi sorpresa al hacerlo me tope de frente con un zorro de nueve colas que un segundo atrás no estaba.

-¡Pero qué demonios!_ grite por la sorpresa, camine hacia atrás para tropezar con alguien más, al instante sentí como agarraban mi brazo con fuerza y me alzaba_ al girar vi que se trataba del Komainu pelirrojo en su forma humana, ambos nos vimos con sorpresa, parecía como si no esperaba verme_ Suéltame_ exigí, mientras forcejeaba para que me soltara me di cuenta que la habitación había cambiado, la mesa estaba volteada, la jarra de té y los panecillos estaban dispersos en el suelo, el reloj mostraba las 2, era una visión completamente distinta. _ ¿Qué pasó...? _ pregunte incrédula_ hace unos segundos estaba sola, aparecieron cuando..._ guarde silencio, aparecieron cuando quite el sello_ pensé_ alce la hoja en la que escribí el conjuro, la runa era correcta, era un conjuro sencillo de bloqueo, el punto era que ellos no pudieran entrar, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? _ el Komainu presiono con fuerza mi brazo, arrancándome de la otra el conjuro_ un sello de bloqueo, ¿qué es lo que pretendías exterminadora?

Me sorprendió que supiera leer la runa, ejerció más fuerza en su agarre, haciendo que reaccionara, emití un leve quejido de dolor mientras nos fulminábamos con la mirada, al instante irradie el fuego espiritual y lo materialice en mi mano, en el acto me soltó.

\- ¿Como te atreves?_ rugió el perro

-Vaya bastardo que eres_ me queje mientras me sobaba el brazo_ ¿querías arrancarme el brazo a qué? _ comenzamos una pelea de miradas, el perro gruñía mostrando sus caninos en son de amenaza, por mi parte materialicé el fuego y lo dejé flotar en mi mano, había dormido lo suficiente para que mi poder espiritual fuera estable. Si el perro quería pelea, pelea tendría.

-La hemos encontrado_ escuché que gritaba el zorro.

En ese instante la chica rubia apareció

\- ¿Estaba aquí? _ pregunto incrédula al zorro.

\- Al parecer si_ Ougon-douji

-Ranmaru_ le llamo_ es necesario...

\- ¡No! _ grito enojado_ no lo es, su existencia no garantiza nada, puedes estar equivocada.

-Ranmaru..._ dijo el zorro.

-No Ginji, no lo apruebo_ me dirigió de nuevo una mirada de odio y salió sin más, en seguida el tal Ginji lo siguió.

Si no fuera por el perro pensaría que se olvidaron de mi existencia, pasaron un par de minutos cuando ella hablo.

-Tú_ me dirigió una mirada fría_ deja de causar problemas.

\- ¿Ahora que hice? _ me queje_ solo bloqueé la puerta para que me dejaran dormir, no veo el pecado en eso.

\- ¿Solo bloqueaste la puerta? _ pregunto con ironía_ desapareciste por dos días.

-De ninguna forma _no era posible, pensé_ solo cree un sello de bloqueo_ le extendí el papel que el perro había tirado_ vez_ se lo enseñe_ no hice más que bloquear la puerta.

Ella lo examinó y me dirijo una mirada que no supe interpretar.

-No tienes ni idea_ suspiro con frustración_ debiste seguir con tú entrenamiento, espero sirvas de algo_ dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- ¿Servirte para qué?_ siguió dándome la espalda y comenzó andar_ te estoy hablando_ la alcancé y le di la vuelta, me estaba exasperando_ merezco una explicación, para que me querías con vida, que es lo que quieres de mí?

-Katsu_ grito_ todo a su debido tiempo Kahoko_ volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a andar_ ya sabes a dónde llevarla.

-Espera_ quise detenerla, pero el gigante ya estaba encima de mí.

-¡TU!_ escuché con furia, me tomo del brazo, en defensa expulse el fuego, pero lo soporto, me coloco las esposas en la espalda y coloco el sello silenciador_ me hiciste ver como un idiota, pero no más.

Forcejee con él, intentaba cargarme, pero no lo dejaba, lanzaba patadas que él esquivaba, de pronto giro y me cargó como costal.

-Deja de pelear, te volverás a lastimar_ dijo la rubia con desagrado _ si lo deseas puedo bloquear todo tu cuerpo_ me amenazo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y volví a luchar para soltarme_ se cooperativa niña si deseas volver a tu mundo_ la seguí mirando hasta que desvíe la vista_ buena niña_ bufe con desagrado.

Esperaba que me llevarán al sótano, para mí sorpresa salí, la luz del sol me cegó por un momento impidiendo que viera hacia donde me dirigía. Anduvimos por un rato hasta que me dejaron afuera de un edificio que se me hizo vagamente familiar.

-Voy a intentar arreglar el desastre que hiciste_ hablo bajo_ escúchame bien_ llamo mi atención_ ellos te quieren muerta, tenías una pequeña posibilidad, ahora...no lo sé, será mejor que dejes de hacer estupideces y abstenerte de hacer sellos si no eres capaz de controlarlos, este mundo es diferente al tuyo.

Hizo una seña y Katsu ingreso detrás de ella en el edificio, me libero de los brazos y quito el sello que me silenciaba.

-Quédate afuera_ le ordenó y este salió.

\- ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias?_ quise saber_ no pierdes nada con mi muerte.

-Perdemos más de lo que crees_ contesto sería.

-Explícate.

Río levemente pero su tono fue amenazador_ Ayúdame y yo me encargaré que regreses a tu mundo.

\- ¿Por qué te ayudaría?, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

-Salvar tu vida, por ejemplo.

-No tienes ninguna garantía de que puedas salvarme así que no cuenta.

-Entonces_ hizo una pausa_ ¿qué tal salvar a tu tía, padre y hermanos?

\- ¿Que? ¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

\- No eres la única con sueños Kahoko, sé que tú sabes más de estas tierras de lo que nos hiciste ver en el juicio.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando?_ contesté enojada

-Solo juego mis cartas, no te preocupes, lo mantendré por ahora en secreto, entonces... ¿me ayudarás?

Lo medite por un momento, tenía claro que ella se esforzaría por mantenerme con vida, ya lo había hecho, sin embargo, la sensación de desasosiego me invadió, sabía que era peligroso ayudarla, tenía el mismo sentimiento de huir que en el salón del juicio, algo grande ocurría y yo era una pieza de un juego que no entendía.

\- Tengo tu palabra de que si hago lo que me pides volveré a mi mundo y mi familia estará bien

\- Lo prometo

-Estaba bien_ contesté resignada_ te ayudare.

\- Muy bien, espera mis indicaciones y un favor, no molestes a Katsu, él tiene la consigna de vigilarte y protegerte.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Por qué crees que él se interpuso cuando te atacó el demonio?

No le respondí, había supuesto que fue porque era un guardia y solo estaba ahí para volver a someter al otro, jamás imaginé que se interpuso para protegerme.

-No salgas, alguien vendrá más tarde a traerte comida_ se dio la vuelta y salió.

-Gracias_ ella giro a verme_ sé que me estás utilizando para tus fines, pero aun así gracias por ayudarme_ hice una inclinación y ella salió.

En el instante ingreso Katsu, se dio la vuelta y como en la madrugada tapó la puerta dándome la espalda.

-Gracias a ti también_ giro levemente el rostro dejándome ver su perfil_ aunque creo que lo hiciste porque estás enamorado de mi_ dije riendo.

\- Eres un fastidio.

-Lo se

El lugar era el mismo en que había despertado la primera vez, para mí sorpresa mis maletas se encontraban ahí, incluido mi portafolio con dibujos, rebusque entre mis cosas y encontré mi reproductor de música, afortunadamente había sobrevivido a la caída a esta tierra y era un milagro que aún tuviera batería, desconocía el tiempo que había pasado desde que llegué, pero supuse era bastante.

Coloque los pequeños audífonos en mis oídos y reproduje una lista que tenía guardada, me levanté, tome los pinceles que tenía guardados en la maleta, junto con las acuarelas y un lienzo blanco. Primero dibuje el contorno de mi amigo de espaldas para después agregar el color.

La música y el dibujo me relajaban, me hacían pensar con claridad, aparte que enfocaba mi energía y tiempo en algo productivo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba absorta en mi labor que no escuche cuando entraron a la habitación. Estaba examinando mi trabajo cuando levanté la vista y me topé con un par de miradas violeta.

-Es hermoso_ dijo la más pequeña

-Lástima que no pueda hacer más por el modelo_ grite a causa de que aún tenía puesto los audífonos, en el instante me los quite dejando de oír la música.

\- ¿Qué es eso? _ dijo la niña con curiosidad.

\- ¿Esto? _ levanté el pequeño aparato_ un reproductor de música escucha_ le tendí los audífonos y se los coloque en los oídos, la niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa haciendo una pequeña O en los labios.

-Mágico_ respondió la niña mientras oía la melodía.

-Hace mucho no veía uno de estos_ dijo Aoi con nostalgia, desvió la mirada y se enfocó en lo que estaba haciendo_ eres talentosa

-Gracias eres muy amable, veamos qué opina "la inspiración" _ reí mientras hacía comillas en el aire con las manos.

-Hey Katsu_ le grite, este me imagino salió en cuanto ellas entraron.

-Deja de molestar mocosa_ contesto desde afuera.

-Que aburrido_ me crucé de brazos, ya tendría tiempo para molestarlo_ ¿a qué debo tan grata compañía.?

\- Te hemos traído algo de comer_ dijo Aoi extendiéndose un bento.

\- ¿Tu lo preparaste?_ ella asintió con la cabeza, a simple vista te invitaba a comerlo, tenía una forma muy bonita de presentarlo y que decir del olor, mi estómago gruñó en protesta_ ¿puedo? _ pregunté a la chica

-Adelante

\- Gracias por la comida_ como era de esperar el sabor era simple con una sensación dulzona, no sé si era por el hambre, pero me estaba acostumbrando a ese sabor insípido. Comí mucho más rápido de lo que la buena educación dicta, no me importó, estaba hambrienta.

-Lo devoraste_ dijo sorprendía Ai

-Lo siento_ contesté mientras bebía algo de té_ creo que lo último que comí fueron los onigiris que me disté y según lo que me han dicho, eso fue hace dos días_ dije meditabundo.

-Si_ contestaron ambas, sabía que querían preguntar, no tenía una respuesta para ello, ni siquiera yo sabía que había ocurrido y antes de hablar de más dirigí la conversación a lares más llevaderos.

-Y, ¿cuál es tu historia? _ pregunte a la castaña.

\- ¿Mi historia?_ pregunto confundida

-Si, cómo fue que llegaste a este lugar, también un lunático te arrastró hasta aquí.

Comenzó a reír con nervios, supuse que las circunstancias eran similares

-No precisamente, llegué aquí para saldar una deuda

-Una deuda, ¿cómo?

-Veras mi abuelo..._ y comenzó a narrar una extraña historia_ al final él y yo regresamos y nos casamos*_ término su narración con una sonrisa.

Me acerque a ella, coloque mi mano en su hombro y le dije lo más seria que podía_ ¿Has escuchado del síndrome de Estocolmo?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza_ No es como tú crees

\- ¡Te casaste con tu secuestrador!_ dije incrédula_ si bien tu abuelo y disculpa q te lo diga, tuvo gran parte de la culpa, te quedaste con el ogro que te trajo aquí a la fuerza, dime, te dio la opción de regresar.

-Se que, si se lo pedía, el me dejaría regresar, pero yo ya no lo desee_ lo defendió con fervor, ante esa mirada y convicción no podría hacer nada.

-Ok, si tú lo dices_ di por terminado el tema, intenté ponerme en su posición, pero definitivamente no podría, era como si me casara con el demonio que me trajo aquí, un frío escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y negué con la cabeza, primero muerta, pensé, después de todo yo venía de una familia de exterminadores y la simple idea me repelía.

\- ¿Y tú? _ quiso saber_ ¿cuál es tu historia, porque te alejaste de tu familia, los odiabas?

-No_ respondí sinceramente_ aunque no lo creas yo amo a mi familia, simplemente que no congeniamos y huí de esa vida_ suspire con pesar_ jamás creí que esa decisión provocará que se me exiliara_ después de todo era hija del líder pensé con pesar_ supuse que me permitirían ver a mi padre y a mis hermanos, pero la realidad fue otra.

-A tu madre..._ pregunto Ai.

\- Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz_ suspire_ no puedo extrañar a alguien que jamás conocí.

-Pero tus hermanos te platicaron de ella, no_ quiso saber Aoi.

Sus deducciones iban mal encaminadas así que la corregí.

-Yo soy la mayor, mi padre volvió a casarse y ellos son hijos de otra mujer, aunque aun así yo los adoraba, ellos tenían más o menos la apariencia de Ai cuando me fui, uno tenía 9 y el otro 7, ahora deben ser todos unos adolescentes_ dije con pesar_ a mí me crío mi tía_ cambie rápido de tema_ la hermana de mi padre.

-Los extrañas mucho, verdad.

-Desde que caí aquí, si y mucho.

Después de eso la plática se volvió trivial, en un momento, salió el tiempo que había pasado desde mi llegada, me sorprendió que me dijeran que se iba a cumplir mes y medio, a lo que recordé que no había tomado un baño en forma, o no al menos desde que me encerraron en el sótano.

-Aoi, crees que sea posible que me permitan dar un baño.

-No lo sé_ dijo viendo Ai_ Odanna me pidió que no salieras de aquí.

-Lo sé, a mí me han dicho lo mi_ dije desanimada.

\- Tu guardia puede traer una de las tinas de madera que hay para recolectar agua del pozo_ respondí rápido Ai_ puede poner un poco de agua de las aguas termales y la demás la sacamos del pozo.

-Buena idea_ le siguió Aoi.

Ambas comenzaron a idear un plan y en menos de una hora ya estaba tomando mi añorado baño.

Katsu de mala gana permito que estuviera en la parte trasera del edificio ya que la bañera no se podía meter, las chicas me dieron mi privacidad, aunque el guardia no lo hizo.

-Crees que después de lo que ha pasado voy a escapar_ me queje, él estaba de espaldas, cerca de mi_ eres una especie de voyerista que gusta de ver a las damas mientras toman un baño_ siguió sin contestar_ o es acaso que el amor que sientes por mí no te permite estar lejos.

-Prefiero que silbes y me dejes sordo a tener que estar aguantando tus estupideces.

-Eres un aburrido pervertido, porque bien que te quejas, pero no te mueves_ salí de la tina y me envolvió en la toalla_ ahora pervertido será mejor que no voltees, por qué aparte de sordo te dejaré ciego.

Vi cómo se tensaba y caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio como si me escoltara, se detuvo en la entrada sin girar a verme_ tienes 10 minutos, después de ese tiempo entraré y no me va a importar como estés.

-Eso déjalo para tus sueños húmedos Katsu, no se te hará verme en paños menores_ sin más entre.

Las chicas habían dejado una yukata para que me cambiara pero pase de ella, en el templo siempre vestía de esa forma, tome unos pantalones y un suéter holgado de la maleta y me vestí.

Cuando Katsu entro estaba secándome el cabello, ya había oscurecido y comenzó a darme sueño, sabía que él no se volvería a salir por lo deje por la paz, extendí el futón, apague la lámpara y me dormí.

Otra vez tuve un descanso sin sueño, está era la segunda vez y fue muy agradable.

Volví a escuchar que se movían cosas, incluso sentí aire frío golpeando mi cara, en ningún momento escuché que me llamarán, me gire para acomodarme, sentí una presión extraña en mi cuerpo, palpe con mi mano, la textura era suave se sentía como el fino cabello de un gato, me talle los ojos mientras bostezaba, al abrirlos me topé de frente con 9 personas.

-Eh!_ grite al ver a los ayakashis, me gire para ver qué era lo q estaba recargada y me topé con el brazo de Katsu_ qué demonios_ grite alejándome de él.

Me tomé de la cabeza mientras veía de un lado a otro, estaba otra vez en el auditorio donde fue el juicio, pero... ¡¿Cómo?!.

-Tsukimori_ me llamo la rubia_ se ha dictado tu sentencia.

Un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda, mi cerebro apenas estaba procesando todo, está definitivamente no eran formas de despertar.

-Y..._ me incorpore mientras alisaba las arrugas de mi suéter.

-Ejecución_ dijo uno que no había visto, su mirada era inexpresiva, su tono monocorde.

-Vaya_ dije en un tono de completa calma_ se tomaron muchas molestias para que el resultado fuera el de un inicio_ comencé a peinar mi cabello que seguramente estaba completamente desordenado.

-Se lo está tomando con demasiada calma_ dijo el ogro.

\- ¿Y que esperaba? Que les llorará o les suplicara perdón_ me burle_ nunca me verán hacer eso, no es mi estilo.

\- ¿Esta segura? _ reconocí la voz, ella fue una de las personas que preguntaron durante el interrogatorio.

\- No es como que con algo que les diga ahora cambien de opinión, ¿o si?_ dije viéndolos a los ojos, no era estúpida era claro que ellos querían algo de mí, no mentían con lo de mi ejecución pero algo querían probar antes, tal vez fuera estúpida mi actitud, aún tenía orgullo, jamás les rogaría.

Ocho de los nueves se vieron a los ojos, exceptuando la rubia, está me veía con odio.

Le devolví una sonrisa, ella desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Que quieren? _ hable de nuevo_ dejémonos de estupideces, no pienso llorarles si es lo que desean, si quisieran mi muerte ya estaría muerta y no me tendrían aquí, así que hablen, ¿qué es lo que quieren de mí? _ volví a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué pretendes saber que esperamos algo de ti? _ dijo un viejo tengu.

-Fácil_ me acerque a ellos_ no rompí ninguna de las normas que mencionaron en un inicio, soy inocente de lo que me acusaban, si supiera como entrar no creen que desde hace mucho me hubiera largado, si lo que les preocupa es que sea una exterminadora, bueno... creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no lo soy, me retienen aquí por otra razón. No me lo quieren decir perfecto no lo hagan, quieren que haga algo, lo haré, pero siempre y cuando tenga su palabra de que después me dejaran regresar a mi mundo.

-Que arrogante_ dijo el Komainu_ no queremos nada de ti.

-Si es así_ voltee a ver a Katsu_ llévame a dónde me tengas que llevar, no hay nada más qué quiera escuchar de estas personas.

Me acerqué al Hibagon y extendí mis manos para que colocará las esposas, este se quedó momentáneamente sin reaccionar, volteó a verlos y después colocó las esposas y el sello silenciador, guiándome a la salida.

Esta vez regresamos al sótano, al llegar no quito ni las esposas ni el sello, antes de salir únicamente dijo_ eres una estúpida_ sin más me encerró, pasaron un par de horas, el peso de mis acciones me estaba golpeando, en definitiva, era una estúpida, únicamente rezaba por qué mi muerte no fuera dolorosa.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando Katsu regreso_ es hora_ tragué saliva y me levanté, este quito las esposas y el sello y me tendió ropa.

-Debes de estar presentable_ dijo_ cámbiate y quítate las porquerías que tienes en la cara y orejas, toca cuando estés lista.

Me sorprendió ver un *Hakama rojo y un *Haori blanco, no entendía la razón por la que querían que en mi ejecución vistiera de sacerdotisa, tenían un retorcido sentido del humor, en fin, no tenía nada que perder y me cambie.

-Ahora parecer una persona normal_ dijo Katsu en cuanto me vio

-Soy una persona normal, que sean tan aburridos que no aprecien mi estilo es su problema_ esta vez no me esposo y caminamos al lado, me saco por una puerta que daba hacia el bosque, seguimos caminando en silencio, debería estar preocupada o nerviosa, es más, supongo que una persona en esta situación buscaría la forma de liberarse de su destino, sin embargo, no sentía ninguna necesidad, tal vez me había resignado desde hace mucho tiempo y solo estaba esperando lo inevitable, si estos serían mis últimos momentos, al menos quería que fueran divertidos, sonreí ante la idea.

-Que te causa tanta gracia_ dijo al verme

-Es tu momento Katsu, aprovéchalo_ dije riendo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Moriré en un par de minutos, deberías confesarme tu amor, si no lo haces ahora, ya no tendrás otra oportunidad

El gigante se detuvo y volteo a verme

-Te has vuelto demente_ dijo exasperado_ están por ejecutarte y tu estas diciendo puras estupideces.

-Es la forma más extraña en la que me han confesado su amor_ dije meditabunda _ está bien, como te dije en un inicio no puedo corresponder tu amor, lo siento. _ me eche a reír

-Extraña forma la tuya de canalizar tu preocupación.

Sonreí, no era tan estúpido como pensaba, extrañamente me regreso la sonrisa y seguimos andando.

Llegamos a una especie de cueva restringida por sellos, la energía negativa era muy grande y un leve miasma se sentía alrededor. Nos detuvimos a unos centímetros de la entrega.

-Tsukomori Kahoko_ me llamaron, voltee para toparme a Byakuya junto a los 9 de la mañana

-Hola Byakuya cuanto tiempo sin verte_ le salude_ ¿cómo están los pequeños gatitos de tubo? _ el tipo se atraganto y cubrió su rostro con un abanico, esta vez a diferencia de la otras ninguno llevaba mascaras.

-Está consciente que esta es una ejecución

-Eso me han dicho_ dije señalando a los que estaban detrás de él_ lo que no entiendo es por qué esta ropa.

-Esta cueva fue maldecida hace mucho tiempo_ prosiguió Byakuya sin contestar a mi pregunta_ ninguna persona que haya entrado a regresado con vida, nadie ha podido purificar su maldición, dices tener entrenamiento de Miko, pues bien, dependerá de ti si vives o mueres.

-Ósea que si logro purificarlo me dejaran?

-Nadie en cientos de años lo ha logrado_ dijo el Komainu _es la mejor forma de que muera alguien como tú.

\- Tampoco quieren mancharse las manos, que cobardes

-Como te atreves_ rugió

-Acepto, no pierdo nada y tal vez gané algo_ respondí viendo hacia la cueva

Era agradable estar en un lugar abierto y poder respirar algo de aire puro, la situación habría sido perfecta si mi vida no dependiera de ello, las miradas de todos estaban sobre mí, lo que tenía que hacer no tenía mayor complicación, todo dependía de mi ahora.

Camine hacia la entrada y quite el sello protector, en ese instante una fuerte ventisca de aire fétido salió de su interior, el miasma era mucho más denso de lo que imaginaba. Este parecía más un portal que un lugar maldito.

\- ¿Qué tipo de maldición es esta? _ voltee a verlos, pero ninguno respondió, negué con la cabeza y camine hacia atrás

-Debes entrar, no alejarte_ me recordaron

\- Eso ya lo sé, no pienso huir_ contesté malhumorada.

Irradie energía y cree un arco y una flecha de fuego, en ese instante todos se pusieron en guardia, apunte hacia la cueva y la solté, en ese instante corrí detrás de ella he ingresé a su interior.

Fin. Purificación

▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ *

notas:

*Cuando Aoi le comenta que regresaron y se casaron es el final de me imagino tendrá la novela original

**Hakama rojo y *Haori blanco es la vestimenta de las sacerdotisas

▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️

Hola a todas :D aqui Leyla reportándose con otro capitulo

Otra vez les traigo un capitulo largo el próximo posiblemente sea mas corto ya que este tuve que recortarlo

¿Qué les pareció? muchas cosas cosas se vienen y pronto sabremos un poco de la maldición

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, recuerden dejar sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos la próxima semana :)


	9. Cueva

Capítulo 8 "Cueva"

 _._

 _Estábamos en pleno invierno, las nevadas eran comunes por lo que los caminos se pintaban de un hermoso blanco, el aire era frió y algunas veces quemaba, pero no importaba, amaba esta época del año aunque muchos lo odiaran, se prohibía subir a la montaña, la mayoría de las familias se refugiaban en el edificio principal o pedían permiso para bajar al pueblo, el acceso al templo ancestral estaba completamente restringido para todos aquellos que no vivieran en él._

 _Me gustaba jugar en la montaña, a diferencia de los demás niños que gustan de convivir con otros yo prefería estar sola, aparte que tenía un pequeño secreto, cerca del templo ancestral en una de las cuevas encontré un nido de gatitos de tubo, era muy extraño que en un lugar donde se daba caza ayakashis y se suponía había sellos de restricción hacia ellos, pudieran entrar los gatitos, supuse que era porque su energía espiritual era tal baja que los escudos ni siquiera los consideraron._

 _-Hola_ dije entrando a la cueva y calentándola con mi fuego espiritual._

 _-Kaho chan_ corearon en grupo mientras flotaban a mi alrededor enredándose en mi cuerpo._

 _-Vaya aún no se han congelado_ reí, mientras comenzaba a jugar con ellos, las bajas temperaturas no me hacían daño, realmente nunca sentía frio, exceptuando el aire, ese al respirarlo me quemaba la nariz, todo era a causa del ataque que recibí cuando era un bebe, algo hizo ese ayakashi que provoco que pudiera materializar mi energía espiritual y manejarla a mi antojo._

 _-¿Nos has traído comida?_ pregunto uno cuando me canse de jugar , me senté mientras ellos se acurrucaran a mi alrededor._

 _-Si_ saque de mi mochila de conejo un par de chocolates y les entregue un pedazo a cada uno._

 _-Gracias_ volvieron a corear_ Kaho chan_ dijo uno acercándose a mis ojos_ ¿por qué estas tristes?_

 _Volví a sentir un malestar en mi pecho, desvié la vista y me asome afuera, el cielo se estaba obscureciendo, pronto vendría una tormenta de nieve, debía irme antes de que vinieran a buscarme._

 _-Escóndanse, viene una tormenta_ me levante y me despedí de los gatitos._

 _Era más fácil seguir subiendo que bajar, era divertido jugar en los escalones llenos de escarcha y crear avalanchas desde lo alto, al llegar a la cima la vista era hermosa, los copos de los arboles eran completamente blancos haciendo irreal el reflejo que se veía a lo lejos del lago que seguramente ya se encontraba congelado._

 _-Kahoko_ voltee a ver a quien me llamaba y corrí hacia ella._

 _-Tía_ brinque y ella me cargo._

 _-Que haces aquí pequeña, sabes que no está permitido que subas en esta época, tu padre se va a preocupar._

 _-No creo que se acuerde que existo_ conteste aferrándome a su pecho_ desde que trajo a esa mujer a vivir a la casa ya no es como antes._

 _-Kahoko..._ me abrazo y beso mi cabeza_ eso no es cierto, tu padre siempre piensa en ti._

 _-No es cierto_ la voz se me atoro en la garganta_ ella dijo que pronto tendré un bebe y que será mi hermanito, él se olvidara de mi_ estalle en llanto._

 _Dejo que me desahogara, siguió soportando mi peso mientras caminaba adentro del templo, cuando me calme ella volvió hablar._

 _-Kahoko veme a los ojos_ levante la vista y limpio las lágrimas con su pañuelo, era como una madre para mí, la amaba como a una, pero desde que mi padre volvió a casarse, ya no me dejaban estar con ella, mi padre decía que ahora estaba esa mujer para cuidarme, pero yo no la quería_ tu padre te ama, que se haya casado y vaya a tener otro hijo no significa que te olvide._

 _No le conteste y la abrace fuerte_ quiero quedarme contigo, no quiero volver a casa._

 _-Sabes que si te quedas arriba tu abuelo te tomara como aprendiz, ¿deseas comenzar el entrenamiento?_ seguía abrazándola y negué con la cabeza_ Kahoko_ volvió a suspirar_ has fallado apropósito las pruebas para el entrenamiento de exterminador, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta, sabes que si no es eso, es volverte aprendiz, para la edad que tienes ya eres capaz de controlar tu energía y usar sellos sencillos._

 _-No quiero ser sacerdotisa ni exterminadora_ le conteste mientras me separaba de su abrazo_ no quiero matar a los otros, ni exorcizar y purificar en el templo, ¿Por qué solo puedo hacer eso?_

 _-Tu sabes por que._

 _-¿Qué tiene de extraordinaria nuestra sangre?_

 _-Es el legado de la familia Tsukimori, todos los que nazcan en esta familia tienen una misión._

 _-Matar Ayakashis_ repetí lo que tantas veces decía mi padre_

 _-No_ voltee a verla confundida_ nuestra misión es purificar lo oscuridad y redimir el lazo de Aratami para que su alma pueda regresar a este mundo._

 _-¿Tsukimori Aratami?, la que fue secuestrada y por lo que los sacerdotes Tsukimori se volvieron exterminadores._

 _-Exactamente._

 _-¿Como se supone que se redime su alma matando ayakashis?_

 _-Te contare una historia de nuestra ancestro que solo los que vivimos en el templo conocemos, ella era capaz de cruzar entre este mundo y el de los otros, en ese mundo ella..._

▶️ ▶️

Abrí los ojos desconcertada, ¿un sueño del pasado?, eso era nuevo, me incorporé despacio, vagos recuerdos asaltaban mi mente, después de cruzar el umbral de la cueva una extraña energía me envolvió succionándome al interior, en algún momento perdí el conocimiento.

El miasma era menos denso que en la entrada aunque la energía negativa era mucho más grande, debía encontrar el origen de este para poder purificar, irradie energía creando una llama, la extendí al frente y esta comenzó a flotar a mi lado, me sorprendió ver una cantidad grande de cadáveres en el interior, no mentían cuando decían que nadie regresaba, la mayoría por lo poco que pude identificar de los esqueletos se trataban de guardianes de portales, los inugamis, zorros y komainus eran seres débiles ante esta tipo de energía, era de esperarse que ninguno regresara con vida.

No tenía ningún tipo de herramienta de purificación así que busque entre los restos algo que me ayudara, encontré un par de talismanes y un rosario de cuentas de jade, esto definitivamente serviría.

Conforme fui avanzando la pesadez del ambiente me provoco escalofríos y un sudor frio, debía encontrar el origen antes de que mis pulmones y sangre se intoxicaran, volví a lanzar una flecha para encontrar la fuente, esta vez a diferencia de la primera se estrelló contra el techo de la cueva, repetí el acto y encontré el origen del miasma, esta provenía de arriba y no del suelo como supuse.

-Que extraño_ hable para mi_ me acerque y el olor a putrefacción se hizo más intenso, cubrí mi nariz con la manga y camine hacia atrás, conjure uno de los talismanes y lo pegue en el techo pero este se prendió en el acto, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Esto no debía trabajarse como una purificación sino como un exorcismo, quien quiera que maldijera esta cueva tenía un resentimiento enorme y el aura que dejo impregnado pudría y devastaba todo lo que tocase, el Rosario seria de mucha ayuda pero primero debía abrir la energía negativa, no me servirían las flechas para este cometido, necesitaba un pergamino en blanco para poder crear el conjuro. Solo tenía los talismanes ya con conjuros pre escritos, no sabía si funcionaria pero intente escribir sobre ellos, mordí mi pulgar y modifique uno de ellos con sangre.

Pegue el talismán y esta vez se quedó en el techo mientras abría la energía, extendí el rosario y comencé con el rezo de exorcismo, la obscuridad era mucho más grande de lo que imagine, la energía y el miasma revoloteaban a mi alrededor, luchando contra el conjuro y rezo, infundí energía al rosaría provocando que este se volviera poco a poco azul, al terminar del rezo golpee el punto de quiebre, un destello de luz me expulso unos cuantos metros, la energía se detuvo y el miasma comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

Aún faltaba purificar la cueva, si no lo hacía corría el riesgo que el resentimiento encontrara de nuevo el camino y volviera a crear la barrera de energía negativa, con dificultad me levante, volví a crear el arco y lance una flecha al techo, al chochar ilumino por un segundo la cueva para después obscurecerse, un leve destello comenzó a salir de aquel punto, camine despacio y note que algo salía de la abertura, era un tipo de energía blanca, callo sobre mis manos, la examine por un momento, eran fragmentos de algo, pero no supe identificar que era, en seguida gotas de agua salieron de la abertura mezclándose con la energía, de pronto aquello me envolvió en una burbuja de agua, quise salir de ella pero no me lo permitía, cerré los ojos y soporte lo más que pude hasta que inhale en busca de aire, el líquido entro por mis fosas nasales y boca quemándome en el acto, en ese momento creí que moriría pero me acostumbre a respirar dentro de la burbuja, abrí los ojos, me sorprendió ya no encontrarme en la cueva, estaba en un especie de limbo, quise moverme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

La energía que minutos atrás callo en mis manos comenzó a brillar calentando mi cuerpo, la calidez que emanaba me recordaba a la energía de Ai, el sentimiento de amor me inundo por completo haciendo que me perdiera en aquella sensación, la luz poco a poco se fue extinguiendo hasta que desapareció, de pronto un enorme vacío me lleno de tristeza y soledad.

-Kahoko_ escuche que me llamaban, levante la vista para toparme con el ayakashi de mascara sin rostro.

-Tu_ quise decir pero no estaba segura si me escuchaba.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte mi querida Kahoko_ tomo mi mano y la presiono contra la máscara donde se supone están los labios_ por fin estas aquí_ tomo el dedo que había mordido para sacar sangre y lo presiono sobre la máscara dibujando una sonrisa en ella, la marca roja que dejo era aterradora.

-¿Quién eres?_ me inquietaba la presencia,, estaba exhausta por lo que mi energía era nula en este momento_ ¿Por qué estás aquí?.

-Siempre he estado aquí mi querida Kahoko, pero ahora has llegado, estas ahora conmigo.

-¿Quién eres?_ volví a preguntar_ sentí como me miraba atreves de la máscara, el miedo se extendió por mi cuerpo, jamás me había asustado algo, me consideraba alguien fuerte pero esto era diferente, mi estomago se revolvió, mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí y mis extremidades comenzaron a temblar

-Ellos me lo quitaron, pero tú me lo regresaras, me lo tienes que regresar.

-¿Qué?

-Tú lo sabes_ tomo mis dos manos y las coloco a cada lado de la máscara_ la última que lleva en las venas su sangre, tu eres la que lo romperá, contigo todo termina.

-¿Qué?_ ya no entendía nada, me sentí desfallecer.

-Aun no es tiempo_ alcance a escuchar que decía_ debes ir ..._ la voz se fue distorsionando al punto que deje de entender y escuchar.

Sentí que mi cuerpo era arrojado con fuerza, la sensación de quemazón regreso de nuevo a la nariz y garganta haciendo que me asfixiara, estaba desesperada por respira, por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, me estaba ahogando.

Me dolían los pulmones, el pecho, la cabeza, sentí que explotaría en cualquier momento, comencé a sentir que algo crecía desde el estómago hasta el esófago intentando encontrar una salida de mi cuerpo, expulse algún tipo de líquido por mi boca y nariz que ardía como fuego, intente volver a inhalar y esta vez lo logre, comencé a toser, alternando uno con el otro, sentía que no era el suficiente aire el que ingresaba a mis pulmones.

-Kahoko_ escuche a lo lejos_ Kahoko_ eran varias voces las que me llamaban, parecían alarmadas, no veía absolutamente nada, no sabía si tenía los ojos abierto o cerrados, ignoraba si estaba dentro o fuera de la cueva, quise incorporarme pero no sentía mi cuerpo_ está viva_ me pareció escuchar, alguien tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Todo está bien pequeña, tranquila.

Quise responder pero no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, en algún momento me perdí en la inconsciencia.

◀️ ◀️

 _Ella era capaz de cruzar entre este mundo y el de los otros, la primera vez que lo hizo conoció a un Kitsune de nueve colas, el encuentro fue bastante cordial, ninguno de los dos había tenido interacción con alguien de la otra especie, por lo que la curiosidad hizo que se acercaran y se conocieran. La curiosidad de ella era mucho más grande que del otro ya que siempre creyó que los Kitsunes eran blancos o rojos, jamás imagino que existieran de color negro, esa criatura resulto ser uno de los guardianes del templo y le explico que el difería de los demás zorros a causa del tesoro que debía proteger._

 _Aratami regreso extasiada por lo que sus ojos habían visto y el mundo que logro conocer, contó lo sucedido al sacerdote principal esperando que pudieran ir todos a ese mundo, al escuchar su historia los ancianos le prohibieron regresar al mundo de los demonios, existía un equilibrio y si ella rompía aquel balance provocaría grandes desgracias, pero ella era demasiado joven, demasiado ingenua y su sed de conocimiento nublo todo raciocinio, ignoro la prohibición y regreso constantemente a ese mundo._

 _En una de sus tantas visitas, volvió a ver al kitsune negro, las circunstancias son inciertas pero ella salvo la vida de aquel guardián y desde ese entonces se hicieron amigos, el enseño todo lo que nuestro clan sabe ahora de ellos, hechizos, conjuros, rituales de purificación, ella creía que ambos mundos podían coexistir sin destruirse el uno al otro._

 _Lo que ella jamás imagino es que aquel que llamaba amigo guardaba un terrible secreto, cada 3,000 años el gran rey exigía abrir sus tesoros a cada uno de sus guardianes, el pago para volver a protegerlos era la sangre y el alma de un humano._

 _Si tan solo ella hubiera sabido lo que el guardián quería de ella, tal vez jamás hubiera vuelto al Kakuriyo y su alma no estaría errante en ese mundo._

 _Al terminar su narración nos quedamos en silencio, intentaba imaginar todo lo que había vivido la sacerdotisa Aratami pero había algo en la historia que no me convencía del todo._

 _-¿Como es que sabes todo eso si ella nunca regreso?_ pregunte dudosa_

 _-Ella escribía un diario, cuando se enteró de lo que le sucedería regreso al templo y se recluyo, sin embargo ellos vinieron por ella, la versión que conoces del secuestro es la parte que todos conocemos de su historia_.

 _-¿Como se llama el amigo que lo traiciono?_ pregunte curiosa_

 _-Ese nombre mi querida Kahoko jamás debe ser dicho _ dijo seria._

 _-Que era lo que él protegía, porque un sacrificio tan grande por esos tesoros, quien era ese gran Rey que mencionaste?_

 _Mi tía rio y acaricio mi cabeza._

 _-No estoy segura, dicen que los tesoros que resguardaban los guardianes eran parte del equilibrio de ese reino, Aratami logro conocer al rey, en su diario lo describe como un hombre justo y bondadoso que amaba a todos en su reino y todos lo amaban y respetaban._

 _-¿Y tiene nombre ese Rey?._

 _-Ella nunca lo menciono, pero le decía el Rey Dragón_.

Fin Cueva.

◀️ ▶️◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️ ▶️ ◀️

Adore escribir ese capitulo, pobre de mi Kahoko parece que solo llego al Kakuriyo para que le pasaran cosas malas :S, no le he dado un descanso a la pobre, tendré que bajarle el ritmo porque a este paso no sé si llegue viva al fina (es broma jajaja).

El próximo capitulo será narrado por otra persona, no sé si Katsu (le estoy agarrando amor a este personaje, iba ser solo un guardia pero en el capítulo pasado tuvo más interacción con Kaho del que imagine al principio) o tal vez algún Hachiyo, aun lo estoy considerando. (se aceptan sugerencias

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y seguir esta historia, recuerden dejar sus comentarios y sus votos, nos leemos la próxima semana.

Chao!


	10. Infierno

_Nota: Mil disculpas han pasado mil cosas y después de una eternidad acá está la continuación._

 _Gracias x seguir esta historia ?, al tardar tanto este capítulo es bastante largo_

 _._

 _"En las profundidades del océano yacen los vestigios de un antiguo reino el cual su nombre ha sido olvidado, su antiguo monarca antes amado juro regresar para ofrecer la sangre de quien le traiciono_ "

.

La voz de profesor se perdió en mis pensamientos, la clase habitualmente era de mi agrado, pero el día de hoy no estaba de humor, anoche apenas y pude dormir, mis habituales sueños fueron remplazados por una espelúznate película de terror, tan acostumbrada a mis paisajes y seres desconocidos que este simple cambio me aturdió por completo.

Al rememorarlo la piel se me volvía a poner de gallina, una extraña cueva me había succionado a su interior provocándome vértigo, la sensación era realmente aterradora, el recuerdo de ser asfixiada era tan real que me quemaba la garganta_ como acto reflejo tome mi cuello con la mano y trague saliva esta paso sin dificultad pero aun así el vestigio del dolor estaba en mi memoria_ algo me decía que este no era un sueño normal aunque mi padre y mi tía insistieran que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, por más que intentaba recordarlo pequeñas partes se escapaban de mi memoria, tenía la sensación que no estaba sola en esa cueva, y eso era realmente lo que me inquietaba.

Distraídamente tome el lápiz y comencé a garabatear una esquina del cuaderno, tenía que poner atención a la clase si quería seguir manteniendo mis notas altas, en unos días llegarían los resultados de los exámenes, si todo salía como pensaba pronto me iría de este pueblo.

-Tsukimori_ me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre tan de cerca, para mi sorpresa el profesor se encontraba a mi lado y no al frente como supuse estaría_ puede que sea una de las mejores alumnas de la clase pero eso no es excusa para que este dibujando en su cuaderno, ¿que se supone que es esto?_ levanto el cuaderno y lo examino por un rato  
-Disculpe profesor, son solo trazos sin sentido, no volverá a ocurrir

Era raro que me llamaran la atención, la perfecta hija del sacerdote principal del templo Tsukimori era un modelo a seguir o al menos eso era lo que muchos en el pueblo pensaban, como era de esperarse el cuchicheo de mis compañeros no se hizo esperar, no era odiada pero tampoco querida, más bien temida y respetada, me hablaban y yo respondía, mi relación siempre fue cordial con todos aunque nunca intime con ninguno, ni siquiera con los chicos del clan que estudiaban fuera al igual que yo, a pesar de compartir la misma procedencia y poder no eran mis amigos, simplemente si no eran mis hermanos, mi padre, tía o abuelo, no me interesaba , mi madrastra era punto y aparte, con ella no me quedaba de otra.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento mi situación era bastantes desventajosa, primero intimidaba por el lugar que ocupaba mi padre en el templo y segundo y supongo más importante, todos los que tenemos el poder de ver a los "otros" éramos inconscientemente relegados por la gente común, aunque nunca he sido tan idiota como para ponerme en evidencia, era diferente, incluso lo era más q los aprendices y exterminadores del clan y lo diferente siempre aleja a las personas, era cansado aparentar ser alguien quien no era, solo por ser la hija del sacerdote del templo, o para otros el líder del clan de exterminadores Tsukimori.

-No sabía que también era una excelente dibujante, debió entrar al club de dibujo_ dijo mientras volvía a colocar la libreta en mi escritorio

-¿Se estaba burlando de mí, estaba siendo sarcástico o simplemente era un idiota?, solo se trataban de líneas sin sentido_ pensé con enojo, no podía expresar lo que realmente quería asi sonreí en automático y respondí_ agradezco la observación del profesor, lo tomare en cuenta_ por una razón que no comprendía, siempre q veía fijamente a los ojos se incomodaban.

-Siii ii_ tartamudeo el maestro y camino al frente_ recuerden entregar el ensayo de la lectura de la semana para mañana_ su voz se perdió con el timbre de cambio de clase.  
Cerré la libreta sin prestar atención a mi "obra de arte" y continúe mi día.

La primaria estaba a dos cuadras de mi colegio así que terminando las clases fui a encontrarme con los pequeños.

-ONII CHAN_ escuche a mis espaldas mientras un par de bracitos se aferraban a mi cuerpo

-Kyo chan, Yuki kun, ¿que tal la escuela?_ amaba ver a mis hermanos, ellos eran lo mejor de mi día

-Hoy hicimos animales en origami, mira, mira_ dijo el más pequeño con entusiasmo _ enseñándome un conejo, un perro y un gato.

-Son hermosos Kyo chan_ el pequeño se explayo contándome con lujo de detalle su día, la mayor parte del trayecto se la paso hablando, al menos alguien la había pasado bien, su plática me distrajo de la pesadilla y la inquietud que sentía, por otra parte mi otro hermano estaba inusualmente callado y pensativo

-Yuki.._ no puede terminar ya que el pequeño interrumpió

-Onii chan vamos a los juegos por favor, por favor, por favor

-Kyo debemos volver a casa pronto_ corto el otro

-Yuki aguafiestas, quiero jugar_ en los ojos del pequeño se empezaban a formar lagrimas

-No seas bebe Kyo, tenemos obligaciones en casa y lo sabes

-Pero yo quiero jugar_ para ese momento ya estaba llorando, no soportaba verlo a si

-Solo 20 minutos_ corte de inmediato la discusión de los dos_ ni un minuto más Kyo

-Eres la mejor_ en su rostro se extendió una gran sonrisa y corrió a las resbaladillas

-No deberías consentirlo, así como aprenderá diciplina_ dijo serio

-Suenas igual a papá_ dije mientras caminaba a los columpios y me sentaba_ deje mis cosas y los de Kyo en una orilla mientras Yuki me veía detenidamente desde la banqueta_ piensas quedarte ahí viendo o vas a venir hacerle compañía a tu hermana mayor_ dije con una sonrisa mientras tiraba del columpio a mi lado

El niño me vio y con un suspiro camino hacia mi dejando sus cosas y sentándose a mi lado

-No seas tan duro con Kyo, aun es pequeño, recuerda que a ti también te traía a jugar aquí después de clases.

-Ya no soy un niño pequeño además, eres una chica de ultimo año de secundaria, el próximo año entraras a la preparatoria ¿por qué estas jugando en el columpio?

-Porque quiero y porque puedo_ respondí mientras me mecía atrás y hacia adelante

-Eres la sucesora de tía.

-Lo sé, y tú de padre, ¿hay algún problema con eso?, además no hay ninguna regla que diga que tenga prohibido jugar en los columpios

-Deberías tomas más en serio tu posición, sabes perfectamente que tú por ser la primogénita eres la candidata principal a ser la sucesora de padre, la líder del clan, no yo

-Nunca aprobé las pruebas_ respondí mientras me mecía_ soy aprendiz de sacerdotisa, además, sabes que no me interesa_ para ese entones estaba subiendo realmente alto_ Kyo no vayas mas allá de la zona de juegos_ le regañe

-Si onni chan_ escuche que gritaba el pequeño mientras regresaba a los sube y baja con otros niños.

A mi hermano le atormentaba que tomara las cosas a la ligera, éramos dos polos opuestos, yo amaba mi libertad, yendo a donde me placiera mientras él seguía el orden de las cosas, Kyo era un punto intermedio, aunque aún era pequeño, poseía el balance que Yuki y yo no teníamos, seguí meciéndome por un rato mientras veía de reojo a mis hermanos, Yuki no soporto estar mucho tiempo a mi lado y se fue con Kyo.

Pasando los 20 minutos ambos niños se situaron a mi lado esperando a que me detuviera, aun en el aire brinque del columpio y con una vuelta cai de pie a unos metros del camino principal.

-Eres impresionante Onii chan_ grito Kyo mientras caminaba hacia mí, por otra parte Yuki me ignoro, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a andar, tuve que correr de vuelta al columpio recoger mi bolso y la mochila de kyo y alcanzarlo.

-Yuki kun, también hiciste animales en origami_ dije cuando por fin estuve a su lado

-Claro que no_ dijo ofendido_ soy más grande que Kyo, yo no hago cosas de bebes.

-Oh vamos niño grande, que ustedes dos son un par de bebes en comparación mía, ¿y bien?

-Nada del otro mundo, escritura y matemáticas_ dijo indiferente y camino más de prisa, era obvio que le había sucedido algo, así que cargue al más pequeño y lo detuve

-¿Por qué caminas tan rápido, sabes que Kyo aún es pequeño, además no sé por qué te enojas por una simple pregunta, ¿paso algo en clase que te molestó? El tercer grado no es tan desagradable Yuki Kun, debe haber algo que te guste

-NUESTRO DEBER ES ESTAR EN EL TEMPLO ENTRENANDO_ Grito exasperado_ DEBO SER MAS FUERTE PARA YO..._ guardo silencio y se echó a correr.

Ese no era el comportamiento habitual en él, algo le molestaba, estábamos ya a pie de la montaña así que no sería un problema detenerlo

-Kyo chan, te dijo algo_ pregunte al pequeño

-No a la hora del almuerzo estaba bien, pero a la salida estaba asi. Tal vez dije algo que lo molestara_ dijo el pequeño mientras se aferraba a mi cuello

-No lo creo

Aun con el peso adicional de Kyo no era problema para mi subir la cuesta de la montaña, conocía estas tierras mejor que la palma de mi mano, conocía cada rincón de esta, senderos, cuevas, era casi imposible para mi perderme, pero no era lo mismo para mis hermanos, logre hallar a Yuki a unos cuantos metros del sendero principal, el camino daba a uno de los accesos poco transitados y el camino era completamente rocoso y con muchos desniveles

-Yuki_ grite y este volteo, lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos_ ¿Qué sucede Yuki?_ pregunte preocupada

-¡Te iras!_ me reclamo_ ¿Por qué Kahoko?, tanto nos odias

-De donde sacas esas cosas_ no había dicho a nadie acerca de la prueba para la preparatoria en la capital, hasta tener los resultados_ no los odio, ¿cómo podría?

-Entonces es mentira que aplicaste para un examen en la capital

Retrocedí ante su reclamo, el más pequeño se aferraba a mí con fuerza, mientras me veía desconcertado_ ¿Quién te dijo eso?_ mataría al maldito que hablo de más.

-No importa quién me dijo, si es mentira desmiéntelo Kahoko_ desvié la vista mientras abrazaba más fuerte al pequeño, aun no estaba lista para decírselo a ellos, no me importaban los mayores pero mis hermanos eran otra cosa, solo por ellos me quedaría aquí_ Kahoko_ volvió a gritar y lo vi, no sé de dónde salió el valor, pero como si fuera controlada por una fuerza invisible respondí_ es verdad_ mi voz sonó sin emoción, incluso un poco acusatoria_ ¿Cuál es el problema con ello?

-¿Cómo puedes?, eres la sucesora del Clan Tsukimori, una gran responsabilidad recae en tus hombros, no puedes fingir ocultar el poder que posees, eres más fuerte que muchos, incluso con entrenamiento serias mucho más fuerte que padre, como puedes dejarlo todo.

-CALLATE, TU QUE SABES!_ le grite, estaba exasperada, baje al más pequeño para calmarme, aquellos comentarios acusatorios los había escuchado a lo largo de mi vida, estaba harta que me dijeran que debía o no hacer, hablaban de mi destino como si estuviera escrito, quería mi libertad, deseaba poder vivir una vida normal con mi familia, no esto, me enfermaba saber que solo podía asesinar ayakashis o pasar mi vida rezando y purificando templos_ CON QUE DERECHO TE ATREVES HABLAR DE MI, ES MI VIDA YUKI, NO QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MIS DIAS HACIENDO ALGO QUE ODIO, NO QUIERO, SI ES NECESARIO IRME AL FIN DEL MUNDO PARA ALEJARME DE ESTE LUGAR CON GUSTO LO HARE

-Pues lárgate_ contesto entre sollozos_ no te necesitamos, seré más fuerte_ aquellas palabras fueron como una cubetada de agua fría y regrese en sí, el niño echo a correr por la montaña, alejándose del camino principal

-Yuki_ grite y comencé a correr detrás de él, olvidado por completo a Kyo, cuando reaccione regrese rápido, sin embargo el más pequeño ya no estaba donde lo había dejado, con algo de suerte el pequeño tal vez subio hasta la entrada principal

-YUKI_ volví a gritar mientras corría de nuevo hacia la dirección en la que había desaparecido, corri por un largo tiempo no pensaba más que encontrar a mi hermano, me detuve en seco al ver el gorro de kyo tirado en la esquina de un árbol, lo recogí y la desesperación creció en mí, el niño no había subido como supuse, él también se había adentrado a la montaña

-Kyo, Yuki_ grite y corrí más deprisa, tropecé con una rama y caí.

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ

-¿Dónde están?_ mi voz sonó extraña, áspera, ronca, me dolía hablar_ Yuki_ intente decir de nuevo mientras extendía mi mano al aire intentando alcanzar algo

Me desconcertó la visión que tenía ante mis ojos, esta no era la montaña, ¿Qué lugar era este? La cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mareada, estaba confundida, ¿Dónde estaban mis hermanos?, alguien tomo mi mano que había extendido y la acaricio con cariño, no lograba enfocar la vista.

-Yuki_ volví a pronunciar con dificultado

-No, soy Ai

¿Ai? pensé detenidamente, había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte pero no lograba recordarlo.

-Mis hermanos_ me esforcé en decir_ ¿dónde están mis hermanos?

-¿Tus hermanos?_ la voz se escuchó confundida, sentí como tocaban mi frente_ aún tienes fiebre_ ¿fiebre, estaba enferma?_ iré avisar a Aoi, tranquila.

La sombra desapareció, espere un par de minutos y me incorpore, el cuerpo lo sentía lánguido, sin fuerza, la vista era diferente, en mi memoria tenía repentinos flashes que golpeaban con fuerza, haciendo que me mareara aún más, hace unos momentos estaba buscando a mis hermanos, ¿cierto?, por más que intentaba enfocarme en los hechos recientes mi memoria no cooperaba y solo imágenes sin sentido me golpeaban sin cesar.

Me levante con suma dificultad y me dirigí a la puerta, el lugar me era realmente familiar pero no lograba recordarlo, debía encontrar a los niños, ellos deben de estar asustados, camine sin rumbo, intentaba llamarlos pero cada vez que lo hacia la garganta me ardía como si mil agudas me atravesaran

-Yuki kun, Kyo chan ..._ murmuraba, la cabeza me daba vueltas, un fuerte escalofrió me recorrido la espalda, si algo les había pasado no me lo perdonaría, me senté en el suelo intentando recuperar fuerzas

-Como te gusta causar problemas_ escuche que gritaban con enojo a mis espaldas  
Gire y me encontré con una enorme figura, seguía sin poder distinguir

-Katsu_ murmure, ¿conocía alguien llamado de esa forma?_ debes ayudarme_ me levante rápido pero me maree, un par de brazos me sostuvieron

-Debes ayudarme, tienes que ayudarme_ murmuraba mientras intentaba caminar

-¿Ayudarte? De que hablas

-Los niños. . ., debo de encontrar a los niños_ mi voz comenzó alzarse.

-¿qué niños?

-A Yuki y Kyo, debo encontrarlos_ grite_ ellos no saben andar en la montaña... si algo les pasa..._ comencé a sollozar, debía encontrarlos.

-Estas ardiendo_ sentí como tocaba mi frente, la voz se escuchaba confundida y preocupada_ aquí no están ellos.

Deje de sentir el agarre de la persona y camine hacia atrás.

-Si no vas ayudarme, no me estorbes_ eche andar pero no avance mucho ya que de nuevo alguien me sostuvo.

-Aun no te recuperas

Se que la persona que estaba a mi lado seguía hablando pero deje de distinguir su voz, no sé de qué forma pero logre zafarme de su agarre y eche a correr, mi visión era borrosa, debía encontrar a los niños, estaban solos, perdidos en la montaña, no debí pelear con Yuki, ni dejar a Kyo solo, todo era mi culpa, debía encontrarlos antes de que les pasara algo.

Corrí sin rumbo tropezando con diferentes personas, escuchaba que me gritaban pero no podía detenerme, debía seguir y encontrarlos, sentía que era jalada y en algún momento alguien me tiro al suelo, las sombras se hacían cada vez más grandes en mis ojos, no distinguía casi nada, no supe como pero logre zafarme de aquel que me había tirado y seguí corriendo, a estas alturas ni mi vista y oído eran de ayuda, el frio recorría mi cuerpo, los escalofríos se alzaban por mi espalda y piernas, de nuevo fui interceptada y tirada al suelo, el peso sobre mi fue mucho haciendo que me mareara y perdiera el aliento.

-Arg..._ grite, la garganta me quemaba_ déjame ir, debo encontrarlos_ aquel que me tenía retenida me abrazo con fuerza, la extensión de los brazos eran anormales, demasiado grandes, al tacto era suave como cabellos de gato, el calor que emanaba hizo desaparecer por un momento el frio, me levanto del suelo mientras me seguía sujetando, por un segundo tuve un poco de claridad y me quede paralizada al ver el enorme edificio color terracota, el letrero de entrada se leia Tenji – Ya, este lugar era uno de mis sueño.

Alguien tomo mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla

-tranquila, los niños están bien_ me consoló_ la voz me era familiar se trataba de la misma que me hablaba en sueños, quise enfocar mi vista y solo fui capaz de ver un destello rubio antes de volverme a perder en la negrura.

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ

Abrí los ojos, ya estaba oscureciendo, me levanté y un fuerte dolor me recorrió la pierna, en buen momento perdí el equilibrio, si seguía corriendo sin rumbo jamás los encontraría, pensé con detenimiento y la luz se hizo en mi mente

-Que estúpida_ me recrimine_ debí crear una matriz de búsqueda, tenía el gorro de Kyo eso me ayudaría a encontrar al más pequeño.

Con mi poder espiritual dibuje las runas en el aire y un hilo azul me guío por las montañas, lo mejor que podía esperar era que el niño encontrará el camino a casa, pero no fue así, cada vez se adentraba más a las montañas, este lugar ya no era protegido x la barrera del clan y los ayakashis podían vagar libremente a su voluntad.

Camine lo más rápido que mi pierna me permitió hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva

-Kyo_ le llame_ soy Kahoko puedes salir

-No tuve respuesta de la otra parte_ sabia que estaba siendo cuidadoso, tenía el conocimiento básico de sobrevivencia, recite la frase que indicaba que era una humana y no un demonio

 ** _-*_** _"El cielo es azul y la tierra blanca_ " nuestros ancestros por siglos han cantado al alma de Aratami para que encuentre el camino a casa.

El pequeño asomo su esponjado cabello y me vio a los ojos

-onni chan ¿porque me dejaste?_ el niño comenzó a sollozar, me acerque y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Perdoname amor_ estuvimos abrazados un par de minutos y lo solté_ debemos encontrar a Yuki antes que la luna salga, ¿traes el dije que les regale?_ el pequeño saco de su cuello el pequeño relicario y me lo entrego_ perfecto.

Volví a crear la matriz de búsqueda y de nuevo me adentro al bosque, tuve que crear varias bolas de fuego para proteger al más pequeño, a este lo traía cargando por la espalda no era seguro que caminara por su cuenta, mi pierna me estaba matando pero debia resistir.

El bosque comenzó a ser demasiado silencioso, el viento soplaba en dirección contraria, creando un pequeño silbido que no auguraba nada bueno, la energía negativa rodeaba los alrededores creando una escena escalofriante

-No te asustes Kyo, yo te protegerse.

De uno de los árboles salió disparada una mano con las intenciones de atacar al pequeño, las bolas de fuego lo interceptaron quemando al instante al demonio

-maldita, maldita seas exterminadora, te atreves a llegar a nuestro territorio y atacarnos, eres una atrevida.

-Estas tierras no pertenecen a nadie, no te metas conmigo o juro que pagaras caras las consecuencias_ tenía un voto de no asesinar akayashis por ser una aprendiz de sacerdote, pero eso no impedía que les pudiera patear el trasero si atacaban a quien amaba.

-jajaja, si que eres arrogante, es sorprendente ver a bocados tan apetitosos por aquí, ustedes son los segundos del día_ era un demonio de bajo nivel no era problema para un exterminador senior, pero para niños eran peligrosos.

-Has visto a otros el día de hoy_ debía ser precavida esas criaturas eran mentirosas por naturaleza y no podía caer en su trampa.

-oh si, oh sí, si dejas que te coma uno de tus ojos, puedo decirte donde fue ese niño de cabello largo.

-Yuki..._ grite y sin pensarlo golpee con fuerza al demonio haciéndolo caer_ ahora mismo me dices dónde está el niño o sino te atravieso con esto_ materialicé una espada y presione la hoja en su cuello

-Eres capaz de hacerlo_ río con burla_ hazlo atraviesa el la garganta, no te tengo miedo_ el demonio comenzó a reír con locura, deseaba atravesarlo pero no podía, desvanecí la espada y con mi mano sostuve su cuello irradiando todo el poder que tenía.

-Dejare que ardas eternamente sin llegar a la muerte_ lo amenace ejerciendo mayor presión en su cuello, la sonrisa de se borró de su rostro y comenzó a verme con preocupación.

-No eres capaz

\- No me pruebes_ susurré con odió

\- Esta bien, esta bien, el chico sigue con vida, esta siendo guiado al lago de la luna.

-Maldicion...

Solté el cuello de la criatura dándole un fuerte golpe en la quijada

-Jodete maldita exterminadora_ deje de prestarle atención y corrí hacia el lugar mencionado.

-Onni Chan que pasa.

\- Kyo escúchame bien_ dije entre jadeos_ el lugar al que vamos es peligroso, necesito que me obedezca al pie de la letra, entendido.

-Si_ susurro el más pequeño aferrándose a mi espalda.

Al llegar al claro del lago baje a Kyo y cree un escudo de bloqueo

-Por ninguna razón dejes el círculo de protección no importa que escuches o veas entendido.

-Si_ dijo el más pequeño entre temblores

-No tengas miedo, te protegerse, recitaré la contraseña, cuando la escuches sabrás que puedes salir.

\- Si_ me acerque de nuevo y bese su frente

-Te quiero

-Kaho Chan ten cuidado_ sonreí y le despeine

\- Estaré bien.

Cerré la barrera y me adentre al claro, cree mi arco y varias flechas, estaba lista para atacar en cualquier momento, al llegar al lago mis peores temores se hicieron realidad, Yuki estaba rodeado de varios demonios de bajo nivel, el niño intentaba defenderse pero era demasiados.

-Las condiciones son injustas_ grite llamando la atención_ son 10 contra uno, que tal si emparejamos esto_ sin avisarles lance varias flechas al mismo tiempo creando aros de fuego que los envolvió al instante.

-Que estás haciendo, esta es mi pelea_ grito el niño mientras atacaba a los que no habían sido alcanzados por las llamas.

Corrí hacia el y comencé a pelear con los demonios

-Meterte al bosque para probarte, no te hace alguien fuerte, sino un idiota_ le regañé mientras inmovilizada a mis atacantes

\- A ti que te importa, piensas irte, no te importamos.

-Para ya Yuki_ di media vuelta y le solté una cachetada_ ustedes son lo que más amo, por ustedes yo rompería mis votos con tal de salvarlos.

El niño se quedó momentáneamente parado mientras yo seguía peleando, uno de los demonios se percató de mi cogerá y me mordió en la pierna.

Cai de inmediato, dejando caer mi espada espiritual, otro iba detrás de mí pero Yuki fue rápido y atravesó al demonio que está atrás y corto la cabeza del que me había mordido.

-Kahoko, Yuki_ escuché la voz de nuestro padre, varios exterminadores se hicieron presentes y acabaron con los demonios

-Hijos_ con dificultad me levanté apoyada de Yuki y lo saludé.

-Lider del clan Tukimori_ reverenciados los dos_ al levantar la vista pensé ver la preocupación o enojo, pero su expresión era de orgullo.

-Mis hijos pondrán en alto el nombre del Clan, Yuki has matado a tus primeros akayashis y Kahoko tus matrices y conjuros han mejora

-Si_ conteste malhumorada_ estamos bien gracias por preguntar, si no te molesta voy por mi otro hermano, porque si lo recuerdas verdad, tienes otro hijo.

-Cuida tu tono Kahoko_ me amenazó, a sus ojos el más pequeño no tenía potencial y eso me enfurecía, como si por ser sus hijos tuviéramos la obligación de ser perfectos.

-Siempre lo hago padre

Regresé con uno de los discípulos y saqué a Kyo de la barrera, me fue imposible cargarlo de vuelta, mi pierna estaba mal herida y debían extraer el veneno me mi sangre, al llegar a casa el recibimiento de mi madrastra fue el esperado, me dio una fuerte bofetada y me reclamo por no cuidar a los niños, como si ella hiciera algo por ellos, se la pasaba aconsejando a los demás y ni siquiera era una exterminadora con fuerza.

-Subire al templo_ avisé a mi padre después de que sanarán la pierna.

-No puedes subir, no estás en condiciones

-No te estoy preguntando, no pienso soportar a tu mujer.

Cree un bastón con energía y sali de la casa, a medio camino me alcanzó Yuki y me acompaña hasta el templo ancestral

-Lo siento, fui irresponsable y por mi causa estás lastimada

-Olvidalo_ lo corte_ no te estoy reclamando nada, te lo dije, por ustedes daria mi vida.

-Sobre la escuela...

-No le digas nada a padre, puede ser que ni siquiera me quede, así que no te preocupes.

Nos sonreímos y nos despedimos en la entrada, ambos supimos que ese día algo se rompió entre nosotros para nunca más volver.

Unos días después en el templo recuperándome de mi herida me dispuse a terminar mis deberes escolares estaría incapacitada por dos semanas y no podría atrasarme, una de las libretas calló y al levantarla se abrió en una página al azar, antes de volver a cerrarla me percaté de un extraño rayoneo, al abrirlo me sorprendió ver el dibujo de un tipo con una máscara lisa, debe caer la libreta de la impresión era el mismo que días atrás había soñado.

 _"En las profundidades del océano yacen los vestigios de un antiguo reino el cual su nombre ha sido olvidado, su antiguo monarca antes amado juro regresar para ofrecer la sangre de quien le traiciono_ "

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ

-El Rey Dragón_ susurré por lo bajo, la claridad se hizo por un momento, esas criaturas que nos atacaron en el bosque era las mismas del tren, estaba segura que uno de ellos fue el que cayó conmigo a estas tierras, todo siempre estuvo conectado, necesitaba levantarme e ir a interrogar al demonio.

-Buenos días pequeña_ nuevamente escuchaba la voz de mis sueños, quise enderezarme pero me fue imposible

-Tranquila, ellos te han inmovilizado

-¿?Otra vez?_ me queje_ busque con la mirada y me topé con una Koimanu rubia, vestía un hermoso Kimono con estampados florales, sus hombros estaban expuestos mostrando en el cuello un rosario de piedras preciosas, llevaba un peinado alto con varias ebras sueltas, me veía con bastante cariño y solo se limitó a sonreírme.

-Despues de que te encontrarán en el antiguo palacio te trajeron aquí, tenías mucha fiebre y estuviste delirante_ sonrió como si recordarás algo_ corriste semi desnuda por todo el lugar, golpeando a todo el que se interpusieran, hasta que te calme, por eso estás atada.

-Eso paso?_ Varios destellos aparecieron y poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas hicieron clic en mi cabeza

-En la cueva...

-Aun no es tiempo de hablar de ello.

-¿No? Si no es ahora ¿cuando?

-Cuándo el momento llegue. .. _ se limitó a sonreír

-Estoy harta que me oculten sus intenciones, como si no supiera que traman algo, no soy una retrasada.

\- Nadie ha dicho que lo seas, solo que todavía no estás lista para saberlo.

La vi ceñuda por un rato.

-Tu fuiste la que me trajo hasta aquí_ le reclamé_ fue tu voz la que escuchaba en sueños, la que oía cuando caía en estas tierras, ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

Se quedó pensativa un rato y hablo_ se podría decir que soy una deidad, con la misión de guiar tu camino.

-¿Una deidad?_ pregunté perpleja.

-Puedes llamarme Yuko, es tiempo de volver, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Una resplandeciente luz irradió de su cuerpo y desperté.

Continuará...

"** El cielo azul y la tierra blanca es el título que acabo de terminar de leer de Hitomi Kawakami, muy recomendable

Si, los hermanos de Kaho son Kyo y Yuki por los chicos de Furuba, toda la vida he amado ese manga y son dos de mis personajes favoritos

Un agradecimiento a Saki por prestarme a Yuko para esta historia, espero te guste

Gracias por leer hasta aquí ? ﾟﾥﾰ?


	11. Extra Exterminadora

Capítulo Extra "Exterminadora"

.

A la mayoría les parecería tranquilizador el sonido, inclusive puede que no todos puedan percibirlo, mi especie no es precisamente tolerante a ese tipo de ondas, para mí era una tortura tener que soportarlo, esa pequeña criatura estaba consciente de mi debilidad y lo aprovechaba como arma, su apariencia era engañosa, podría pasar por una flor delicada, frágil y quebrada; pequeña, delgada, con suave voz, herida por todas partes, quienes viera semejante escena protegería y cuidaría a la flor, pero si veías más allá de lo que los ojos mostraban podrías encontrar el peligro, su poder y su sangre eran un factor que nadie podría negar, su alta energía la hacía tentadora, un manjar que cualquiera quisiera probar, era poderosa pero su sangre creaba un repelente natural, era toxica, de una fragancia dulce que emitía un presagio de muerte y destrucción, haciendo que en automático te alejaras y protegieras, físicamente no imponía, sin embargo, sus gestos y su mente eran de lo que debías cuidarte.

El mortal sonido dejo de escucharse del otro lado de la habitación, era la clave de la criatura para anunciar que había terminado, abrí la puerta y la poca luz que entraba me permitió verle, hoy a diferencia de otras veces, se encontraba arriba de la enorme bola de metal, recostada con ambos brazos extendidos, siempre dejaba la bandeja de comida en la esquina pero en esta ocasión no fue así, pocas veces iniciaba la conversación más bien ella era la que siempre molestaba.

-¿La bandeja?_ dije con voz severa, giro el rostro y me vio fijamente a los ojos, su mirada clara provoco un escalofrió_ dámela_ exigí, parecía que pensaba mil cosas sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión, entrecerró los ojos y como si no hubiera dicho nada me dio la espalda.

-No colmes mi paciencia_ volví hablar, en un parpadeo dio un brinco colocándose detrás de mí, gire, aventó la bandeja a mi cara y corrió hacia la entrada, la cadena no dejo que llegara más allá del marco de la puerta, jalo e intento zafarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-Ni si quiera lo intentes_ jale un tramo de cadena que tenía cerca haciéndola retroceder, ingresándola nuevamente al cuarto, ella brincaba en un pie para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, si su mirada fueran dagas ya hubiera muerto atravesado por la furia de ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ grito en cuanto la tuve a mi lado, su voz a diferencia de otras veces, estaba enojada.

-Mañana coloca la bandeja en su lugar o las raciones serán menores_ río con burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me daba la espalda.

-Como si eso me importara Katsu_ dio un largo suspiro y giro a verme_ Buenas noches_ dio media vuelta y se perdió en la parte más oscura de la habitación.

El frío de su mirada me calo en los huesos, no sé si era consciente o no de ellos, pero aquella criatura con una mirada podía causar miedo, los demás guardias no eran capaces de verle a los ojos, todos tenían la misma sensación de inquietud, se instalaba en tu cuerpo y solo desaparecía hasta que estuvieras lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

Cerré la puerta y camine hacia la salida, mientras recorría el sótano retumbo en mi cabeza su pregunta_ ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?_ sabía que estaban esperando la llegada de todos los Hachiyos para su juicio, pero no entendía el para qué, era una exterminadora y como tal su destino era la muerte, ¿para qué esperar tanto a un veredicto?, al menos que ella tuviera razón y la quisieran para algo.

-Katsu_ escuche mi nombre de otros de los guardias

-Mmm.

-Eres de valor, no sería capaz de estar más de un minuto con esa exterminadora.

-Es la encomienda de Sasuke_ conteste mientras seguía mi camino.

-Seguro ella se cohíbe al verte, eres tan grande e imponente, aparte que tu verdadera forma siempre aterra a los humanos.

Dudaba mucho que le importara que fuera un Hibagon, le daba igual la raza, ella estaba entrenada para atacar a cualquier criatura sobrenatural.

-Viejo, es tan raro verte así, porque no regresas a tu falsa apariencia

-No_ corte de tajo_ mientras ella este aquí, permaneceré de esta forma.

-Está bien, está bien, pero que genio.

No cometería otra vez el mismo error, no esta vez.

-Iré con Ougon douji_ camine más rápido y me aleje de los sótanos

La encomienda que me habían dado no era fácil de llevar a cabo pero le debía mucho a Odanna Sama y a Ougon Douji, si mi pago era tener que cuidar a la exterminadora, lo haría, controlaría mi deseo de matarla por todo lo que su maldita especie me hizo pasar, llegue a las habitaciones de mi señora y salude.

-¿Cómo está la chica?

-Hoy intento escapar

-Ya se había tardado_ rio como si lo esperara_¿Cómo te encuentras tu?

-No importa como este yo, la cuidare hasta que me diga lo contrario.

-Se que no es fácil para ti Katsu, pero ella no te lastimara.

-No se lo permitiré_ respondí de vuelta, mi señora dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió.

-Mañana llegaran todos los Hachiyos, independiente de cuál sea el resultado, deberás protegerla no importa de quien o de que, entendido.

Incline la cabeza y me arrodille_ lo que diga mi señora

-Es todo por hoy, descansa.

Salí de aquel lugar y di un paseo por los jardines

Ciertamente no tenía estomago para permanecer por mucho tiempo con la criatura, siempre la veía con su sonrisa burlona y sus aires de grandeza, me daban ganas de aplastar sus cabeza hasta no dejar nada de ella.

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ?

La vida en el reino aparente no era fácil y menos para seres como nosotros, las montañas nevadas y alejadas de la civilización humana eran los mejores lugares para sobrevivir, en nuestra verdadera formas éramos grandes y fuertes, el pelaje que cubría nuestros cuerpos nos daba la protección para soportar las temperaturas extremas del lugar.

Todo era tranquilo hasta cierto punto, entre nosotros nos protegíamos y cuidábamos, nuestras falsas apariencias podían pasar desapercibidas por los humanos pero muy pocas veces lo hacíamos, únicamente si era muy necesario bajábamos, preferíamos vivir ocultos.

Para mi todos los humos eran iguales, seres que les gustaba vivir en la ignorancia sin comprender que el mundo era más basto que solo sus existencia, en las montañas era fácil encontrarse con otros ayakashis pero nunca interactuábamos, teníamos dos reglas a seguir, primero, en este mundo únicamente los fuertes podían sobrevivir y segundo, no mostrarnos con nuestra verdadera forma a los humanos, si tan solo hubiera seguido ambos preceptos tal vez aun muchos vivirían.

Estábamos en plena temporada de nevadas, incluso nosotros difícilmente salíamos de nuestros refugios, una suceso me llevo a otro y me vi envuelto en una gran avalancha llevándome conmigo a un humano, ese día rompí una de las reglas, solo el fuerte sobrevive, si tan solo lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte, tal vez la historia seria otra, no fui capaz de dejar morir aquella humana, se veía tan frágil y rota que no supuse representaría un peligro, grande error.

Jamás en mi vida había interactuado directamente con un humano, todos tenían el mismo olor, pero esta era diferente, al parecer poseía algo de poder espiritual pero no era algo que me preocupara, su plática era interesante, al parecer era una humana madura, o es lo que ella decía, a simple vista no se apreciaba la juventud pero tampoco la vejez.

Siempre me mostré con mi falsa apariencia, mientras le llevaba víveres para que se alimentara, estaba lejos de nuestro refugio por lo que no me preocupaba, pasaron los días y comencé a pensar que los humanos no eran tan terroríficos como los hacían ver, siempre me habían dicho que me cuidara de los exterminadores y esta humana definitivamente no lo era.

Otra serie de acontecimientos me empujaron a romper la segunda regla y mostré mi verdadera forma, la humana y yo éramos "amigos" y no deseaba que descubriera la verdad sobre mí, el miedo más lógico era que me descubriera y comenzara la caza, pero lo que me preocupaba era que me rechazara.

Para mi sorpresa no lo hizo y eso alivio mis temores, ella se recuperó y regreso a su pueblo, de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos y platicábamos, siempre me mostré con mi falsa forma, nunca pregunto por los otros y tampoco fui tan estúpido para decir que había más como yo, sus ojos eran oscuros, jamás detecte sospeche de ellos, después de todo era mi amiga, ella no era una exterminadora, pero quien iba a saber que sus amigos si lo eran.

Aquel día era soleado, la luz del sol se reflejaba en el hielo recreando hermosos prismas de colores, estaba en mi falsa forma pues iba a encontrarme con ella, no supe bien que fue lo que ocurrió pero fui atado con energía espiritual y de un golpe seco en la cabeza me hicieron caer y perder los sentidos.

Al regresar en si, estaba en mi verdadera apariencia, custodiado por varios hombres con la cara cubierta, quise soltarme pero una terrible corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que lo intentaba.

-Gracias amigo grande_ se burló uno de los hombres_ por fin hemos dado con la guarida de los Hibagon

-No cabe duda que son una especie estúpida de Ayakashis_ contesto otro.

-Si los matamos a todos tendremos por fin el reconocimiento como clan y esos estúpidos del clan Tsukimori se tragarán sus palabras.

Los hombres enmascarados siguieron hablando, maldiciendo y festejando, al parecer tenían una especie de apuesta con otro clan y la victoria se la llevaría quien encontrara y asesinara a los Hibagon de la zona.

Eso me enfureció, creía que los exterminadores tenían otro tipo de principios, era una burla escuchar que solo se trataban de brabucones que deseaban el reconocimiento, sin tener ningún tipo de respeto por las vidas de otros seres.

Soporte las corrientes que emanaban las cuerdas y las rompí, asesinando al momento a cada uno de esos mal nacidos, corrí hacia las montañas para avisar a los otros pero ya era demasiado tarde, la sangre pinto de rojo la nieve de las montañas, busque y únicamente pude encontrar a unos cuantos con vida, corrimos por las montañas mientras éramos cazados, teníamos al ventaja de conocer las tierras mejor, asesine a cualquiera que se interpusiera en nuestro camino hasta que llegamos a una encrucijada, un gran barranco se alzaba entre nosotros, si nos quedábamos en aquel sitio nos rodearían y asesinarían, me puse al frente para proteger a los demás, era el más joven y fuerte de los sobrevivientes.

Una corriente grande levanto la nieve impidiéndome ver a mi alrededor, sin que me diera cuenta una fila de exterminadores con ropas negras y doradas nos rodearon, estos eran diferentes a los que me habían atacado, su olor atraía pero a la vez repelía, eran mil veces más peligrosos que los otros.

-No permitiré que se acerquen_ me puse enfrente impidiendo su paso.

El líder de la formación mostró una leve sonrisa y comenzó a silbar en un tono muy bajo, todos en ese momento caímos al suelo sosteniendo nuestras cabezas, no sabía que era lo que estaban haciendo pero ese simple sonido estaba provocando que me estallara la cabeza, la sangre comenzó a brotar por mi nariz y los que estaban detrás mío comenzaron a golpear sus cabezas contra el suelo, con todo mi esfuerzo me levante e intente golpear al que hacía ruido pero como si leyera mis pensamientos esquivo el golpe y a cambio recibí un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que cayera.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, pensar que les causaron tantos problemas a los del otro clan que me dan lastima, podría dejarlos vivir, no representan ningún peligro para nosotros, pero somos Tsukimori y nosotros no dejaremos vivo a ningún ayakashi por los pecados de sus antepasados, esta es la venganza de Aratami.

El sujeto saco una katana que irradiaba luz, tenía todas las intenciones de cortarme la cabeza, estaba esperando el golpe cuando sentí que una barrera lo bloqueaba.

De frente mío, un ayakashi con mascara de Ogro se interpuso entre los humanos y nosotros.

-Caballeros, me temo que se encuentran en mis tierras, les pido que se alejen si no quieren que se rompa el tratado.

-Pero que estupideces estas hablando ogro, este es el reino humano y no el de ustedes_ se quejó el lider.

-Me temo que debo corregirlo, están en la frontera, por lo que estos amigos míos se encuentran ahora bajo mi protección, den un paso más y conocerán mi furia.

-Maldito_ grito uno de los chicos de la formación e intento atacar al ogro, pero este únicamente se limitó a levantar su mano y la persona se desvaneció en un fuego verde que no dejo ni los huesos.

-Alguien más que se atreva a retar mi poder_ los ojos de ese demonio brillaron con un rojo intenso, el instinto asesino se mostró en su rostro, el no dudaría en matarlos.

-Señor_ hablo el líder_ mis disculpas, no era nuestra intención invadir sus tierras, pero que quede claro, ayakashi que se atreva a cruzarse en nuestro camino morirán por nuestra ley.

-Que así sea entonces_ respondió el ogro.

-Señor_ inclino la cabeza el líder, la misma ráfaga se hizo visible y desaparecieron de las montañas.

-Gracias_ susurre al ogro, este se giró y con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos hablo.

-Bienvenidos al portal del ogro, soy el soberano de estas tierras, pueden llamarme Odanna.

.  
Desde ese día habían transcurrido un poco más de 100 años, fue difícil saber que la única humana que conocí me traiciono de la peor forma, me sentía la peor basura del reino, les entregue a mis hermanos y hermanas en bandeja de plata y todo por no seguir nuestra ley, por eso esa pequeña humana me enfermaba, era una Tsukimori, su ley era su forma de vida, por eso escuchar de ella que no era una exterminadora me enfurecía.

El día del juicio llego, escuchar su historia no me engaño ni un poco, los humanos eran capaces de engañar a cualquiera, aparte que ella tenía algo diferente, su fría mirada daba escalofríos, era peligrosa, incluso más que sus antepasados, escuchar decir que era una sacerdotisa me sorprendió un poco, vestía de una forma bastante extraña, de colores oscuros, arillos en su rostro y el dibujo en su brazo la hacían ver como alguien que le gustaba alejar a las personas, cuando entro el demonio que llego con ella e intento atacarla, desee que la matara, yo no podría pero ese desgraciado si.

-Katsu_ escuche la voz de mi señora y a regañadientes bloque el golpe que la asesinaría.

El juicio ocurrió de una forma que no esperaba hasta que me pidieron que la sacara, la chica tenía razón y todo el espectáculo era para cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones, no la querían muerta, la utilizarían para algo, debía cuidarla pero hablaba hasta por los codos, su voz me fastidiaba, sus comentarios sarcásticos me sacaban de quicio, desee aplastarla por sus insinuaciones idiotas así que opte por alejarme de ella, era completamente inconsciente del poder que poseía, provocando molestias a todo el mundo.

Cuando por fin la encontraron parecía como si ella no hubiera hecho nada y simplemente se limitó a seguir en su vagancia y estupidez.

-Katsu debes cuidarla, no importa lo que diga, no importa lo que haga, así se desnude frente a ti, tu no debes alejarte de ella_ me regaño mi señora.

-Ella es imposible

-Lo se, pero eres el único guardia que puede estar cerca de ella sin salir huyendo, sé que no es fácil para ti y menos después de lo que te paso.

-Lo siento señora, no volverá a ocurrir.

Verla convivir con la señora Aoi y Ai fue difícil de digerir, ella parecía realmente amigable con ellas, no se notaba la malicia, pero que tipo de juicio podía tener yo, si fui engañado por alguien de su especie.

No espere que aceptara su sentencia, lo aceptaba como si le dijeran que había ganado un día libre para pasear, no estaba enojada, ni preocupada, me desespero su actitud, la noche anterior, ella dejo un dibujo de mí, no con son de burla, había escrito abajo, gracias por cuidar de mi Katsu, aunque el gesto en un principio me molesto, lo guarde.

Estábamos caminando hacia la zona de ejecución, ella estaba inusualmente callada hasta que una extraña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?_ esa chica exterminadora o no , era rara.

-Es tu turno Katsu, aprovéchalo_ comenzó a reír, viéndome con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, definitivamente no me decepcióno ¿era el momento para qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Moriré en un par de minutos, deberías confesarme tu amor..._ deje de escucharla en ese momento, en verdad sabia como hacer enfurecer a las personas en un segundo, me detuve y respire profundamente para lo golpearla.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?_ grite exasperado_ están por ejecutarte y tu estas aquí diciendo puras estupideces.

Hizo un puchero al no recibir la respuesta que deseaba y con un suspiro continua hablando  
-Es la forma mas extraña en la que me han confesado su amor, esta bien_ dijo decepcionada_ como te dije en un inicio no puedo corresponder tu amor, lo siento_ y echo a reír

La vi por un momento, intentando descifrar que demonios le pasaba, ¿lo decía en serio, creía que me gustaba? o simplemente era tan idiota que la única forma que encontraba para desahogar su preocupación era diciendo cosas de este tipo.

-Extraña forma la tuya de canalizar tu preocupación_ se limitó a sonreír e inconscientemente le devolví el gesto.

Al llegar a la cueva ella se limitó a sentir como si fuera rutinario lo que le estaban exigiendo, nadie regresaba con vida de esa cueva maldita y ella no sería la excepción.

Nadie espero que ella entrara de esa forma, su figura se perdió en la negrura del lugar.

-Katzu_ me llamo Odanna_ tu y Sasuke harán guardia en la cueva, cualquier cambio que se presente nos avisaran

-Ella no regresara_ dijo el Hachiyo del Sur_ esto es una pérdida de tiempo, ella morirá en ese lugar.

-Ranmaru_ lo llamo Byakuya_ por el bien de todo el Kakuriyo reza porque esa chica sobreviva, si ella muere podemos despedirnos de todo, si el Rey Dragón regresa estaremos perdidos.

-Esas son puras especulaciones, nadie nos garantiza que ella sea la clave.

-Es una Tsukimori y si mi investigación es correcta, ella es la única que puede terminar con la maldición.

-Oh atraerla, no se han puesto a pensar que justamente a unos meses de cumplirse los tres mil años ella pareciera en estas tierras, su sangre esta maldita, si la desgracia cae en nosotros puede ser por su culpa.

-Ranmaru...

-Ella no sobrevivira más de 24 horas adentro, su sangre se contaminara y morirá, guardia_ me llamo el Komainu_ no pierdas el tiempo_ se dio media vuelta y con aires de grandeza salió del lugar.

-Katsu_ me llamo Sasuke_ descansa yo cubriré la mañana tu regresaras al atardecer_ asentí con la cabeza y me fui.

Me intrigaba lo que decían de ese tal Rey Dragón y que ella era la clave, jamás había escuchado algo como tal y al parecer esa chica era importante para la salvación o nuestra destrucción.

Antes del atardecer llegue y suplí a Sasuke, la cueva no presento ningún cambio, la señora Aoi se acercó a mi para preguntar si había algún cambio pero negué con la cabeza, toda la noche no hubo cambio, el plazo de 24 horas se cumplió y la cueva seguía igual.

Los ocho Hachiyos regresaron a la cueva para verificar el resultado.

-Se los dije, ella no sobrevivió, era de espe...

No termino la frase, cuando una fuerte ventisca salió del interior y una fuerte luz salió dejando a todos momentáneamente cegados.

Con mi cuerpo cubrí a la señora Aoi y a la pequeña Ai que se encontraban en el lugar

-Debemos ir_ dijo la señora

-No_ respondió Odanna_ todavía no se disipa por completo el miasma, podría ser peligroso, debemos esperar a que ella salga.

Todos estaban ansiosos por conocer los resultados, pero debían esperar, pasaron alrededor de dos horas sin que ella saliera, el miasmsa y la energía resentida desaparecieron por completo, estaban decidiendo si entrar o no, cuando un grito desgarrador se escuchó adentro de la cueva.

-Katsu_ grito Odanna

Corrí al interior llamándola por su nombre, el lugar estaba limpio de energía, la luz de la purificación fue cálida y dejes de la luz alumbraba el camino, era realmente impresionante, jamás en mi vida vi algo como aquello, si ella seguía con vida era terriblemente poderosa.

La encontré en lo más profundo de la cueva, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, parecía como si hubiera salido de un estanque de agua, apenas y se escuchaban los latidos de su corazón, su repiración era entre cortada apenas y lo hacía, la cargue y la saque.

Su condición fue extraña, ella realizó la purificación correctamente, lo que sucedió en esas dos hora que no salió fue lo que la llevo a ese estado, su cuerpo ardía en fiebre y no reaccionaba con nada.

-Deberíamos llevarla al reino aparente_ decía la señora Aoi

-Imposible, ella no puede regresar_ dijo Ougon Douji.

-Puede morir, desde que llego a este lugar ha sufrido más que lesiones, debemos regresarla_ reclamo a su marido.

-Lo siento Aoi, pero ella se quedara, es más fuerte de lo que crees.

Ella se molestó por la respuesta y se dedicó a cuidar de ella noche y día, paso una semana, la señora no había descansado bien por lo que ese día Ai se quedó a cuidarla, yo lleve a la señora al edificio principal para que descansara.

-Si ella despierta avísame Katsu

-Si mi señora.

-Gracias por estar con ella, se que no es de tu agrado, pero es muy preciado para mi

-No se preocupe.

Al regresar al lugar me encontré con Ai corriendo, ese no podía ser un buen indicio.

-Ella desapareció_ grito alarmada_ aun está enferma, la fiebre no ha bajado, ella hablaba cosas raras_ decía la niña mientras se aferraba a mi brazo.

Otra vez se repetía la historia, en verdad esta chica no era feliz si no creaba un alboroto cada vez que despertaba.

-Tranquila seguro solo camino un poco, ella no está en condiciones de crear conjuros, tranquilízate, iré a buscarla .

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la vi sentada abrazando sus piernas en las escaleras que bajaban a las aguas termales.

-¿como te gusta causar problemas? _ le reclame, ella giro a verme, su rostro estaba pálido y su mirada no era fija, comenzó a gritar que la ayudara a encontrar a unos niños, no entendía nada de lo que decía, llego un momento que se puso a llorar aferrándose a mi brazo, intente tranquilizarla pero solo hacía que ella se agitara y llorara más, nunca imagine verla tan quebrada y confundida.

-Kahoko tranquila, regresemos debes descansar_ nunca la había llamado por su nombre, tal vez de esta forma ella reaccionara.

-No_ la tome del brazo, pero no imagine que ella lograra soltarse y echara a correr.

-Tranquila_ ella estaba delirando, su mente estaba en otro lugar aferrada a encontrar a esos niños de nombres Yuki y Kyo.

Llego a la parte de la posada y causo un gran revuelo, empujando a todo el que se topaba en su camino, ya no pronunciaba frases concretas, solo gritaba "debo encontrarlos, debo encontrarlos", Akatsuki la intercepto en la recepción, tirándola al suelo, ella parecía poseída por algo, se dobló de una manera anormal y se soltó de su agarre propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, él la sujeto del hombro y ella se zarandeó provocando que la yukata se abriera de su parte superior, todos los presentes giraron la mirada para no verla, estaba cubierta por vendas pero aun así, era bastante impropia su apariencia, la alcance en la entrada de la posada, tirando de sus piernas y dejando caer mi peso en ella, grito levemente y se tranquilizó por un segundo, dejo de pelear, la abrace y acomode su ropa, la cargue y ella se quedó viendo fijamente la fachada de la posada, solo se limitó a susurrar_ Tenji-Ya,_ en ese momento volvió a caer inconsciente.

Volvieron a atarla por si volvía a tener otro ataque de histeria, pasaron tres días y ella regreso en si, ya era de noche y ni la señora Aoi ni Ai se quedaron ese día a cuidarla, por lo que yo me limite a verla dormir, poco a poco abrió los ojos y vi que intentaba zafarse pero sin tener éxito, me levante y palpe su frente, su temperatura ya era normal, ella dejo de forcejear y me vio desconcertada.

-¿Que no tienes nada que decir?

Ella intento decir algo pero un silbido ronco salió de su boca.

Ambos nos vimos extrañados, cerro los ojos y solo vi como maldecía en silencio mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la almohada

Esta pequeña criatura frágil y quebrada se había vuelto mi Karma, para colmo debería seguir a su lado hasta que completará lo que ellos querían de ella.

Continuara...

.

* * *

Hola Hola :D

Les deseo a todos un excelente inicio de año, y que esta año tengamos noticias de la segunda temporada u OVAS de esta maravillosa historia :D

Regreso con un extra que en un inicio seria el capitulo anterior, pero tras sufrir muchos cambios termine descartandolo y mejor deje lo que tenia escrito como un extra, espero sea de su agrado, Katsu a tomado rumbo diferente al que tenia pensado asi que ahora sera un constante en la historia

Agradezco mucho a los que siguen la historia espero siga siendo de su agrado

Nos leemos pronto (espero jajaja)

Atte: Leyla


End file.
